Crossover
by Lord Lady Lex
Summary: It's a fanfiction named Crossover, but it's not a Crossover, there's just references to other things I promise. Three friends get launched into another dimension to help a weapon find a meister to avenge her sister and save Death City.
1. Prologue

**Authoress: So, you're starting a fanfiction, huh? Can I read it?**

**Lex: Yeah, and sure, if you want. I've only got the Prologue done, though.**

**(Lex hands Authoress her notebook. Authoress starts to read.)**

**Authoress: ...**

**Lex: ... So, how is-**

**(Authoress holds up her finger.) Authoress: Shh!**

**Lex: Well, i guess I'll do the disclaimer now. I don't own Authoress, Black Butler, or Soul Eater, but I do own my Oc's. Authoress? You still with me?**

**Authoress: Shh!**

**(Lex shrugs) Lex: Enjoy!**

"Bye Mom, I'm going to Marcus's house!" Jules called to her mother as she opened the door.

"Don't forget your jacket!"

Jules paused before grabbing her tan colored jacket. She really didn't like that jacket. It was too big around the middle, the sleeves were too long, and the pockets buttoned rather than zipped. "Got it!"

"Phone?" her mom asked.

"It's dead, I'll use Marcus's to call you when I get there, okay?"

"Sounds good, have fun, I love you!"

She smiled to herself. "Love you too mom." The door closed behind her and she set off at a jog through the chilly fall air. Her messy brown hair flew behind her in the wind.

After two blocks she slowed to a walk and raised a hand to shield the sun from her speckled brown eyes.

A black Stratus pulled up next to her. The passenger window rolled down and a voice called out, "Jules, what a pleasure to see you this morning."

Jules smiled and replied, "Gavin, how are you?" She walked up to the car and looked in the window.

Gavin returned her smile with a twinkle in his dark eyes. "And where are you off to this fine morning? Care for a lift?"

"Actually, I was just on my way to Marcus's house. We're entering a Halo tournament today."

She noticed his grip tighten on the wheel. Jules knew that Gavin and Marcus didn't get along, but she wasn't sure why.

"Well," he said, still smiling, "that's four blocks away, isn't it? I would be glad to escort you."

"No, really, that's okay, I don't want to bother you," Jules said, blushing slightly.

"Nonsense, it's not a bother at all, what sort of man would I be if I left a beautiful damsel stranded on the side of the road?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say 'damsel' or 'stranded', but if you insist, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She opened the door and climbed in.

It was warm inside the black Stratus. Jules looked over at Gavin. He was wearing a white collared shirt and black vest. His black pants tapered down, fitting the shape of his legs perfectly. His hair was as black as the car he drove. He tossed his head to get the dark locks out of his eyes. Jules gave a small smile. For Gavin, she knew, this was casual.

He noticed the smile and returned one of his own. "How are you this morning, Jules?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Stayed up to late last night, slept too long this morning, now I'm rushing to where I need to be." She scratched the back of her head as she talked, realizing that she forgot to brush her hair that morning.

He chuckled. "Don't be silly. A lady is never late, everyone else is simply early."

"Mind telling my teachers that?"

"Ah yes, how was school this week?" Gavin didn't go to school. His family was rich and he had a private tutor. The only reason they even knew each other was because their fathers had done business years ago and Gavin had taken a liking to her.

"School was good. Managed to turn in my Social Studies project in on time. I was lucky enough to get Rachelle as my partner and we always work well together."

Now let me tell you. Four blocks isn't that far. By the time Jules had finished that last sentence, they had pulled up in front of Marcus's house. And who was sitting on the front porch? Who else but Marcus of course!

"Thanks so much for the ride, Gavin. It was really good to see you again," Jules said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Anytime, I'm glad to do it. Say, if you're free next weekend, I would love to take you to a movie. If that's alright with you of course," Gavin asked. To anyone else he would have seemed just as confident as always. But to someone who's known him for years, (like Jules) his touch of nervousness would have been clear.

"I'll have to see what I'm doing this weekend, but that sounds like a lot of fun, so I'll try and make some time, okay?"

"Excellent," he breathed, sounding relieved as he smiled.

As she exited the car, Marcus stood up. She waved to him and smiled. As she walked forward she heard a car door close behind her.

Jules turned. "Gavin…"

"I almost forgot something," he said. He made is way around the car and took her hand. "This is for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet.

It was a silver chain. The clasp was a pink heart that split down the middle. Gavin put it around her wrist.

"You always wear such neutral clothes. I thought you might like to have a little color," Gavin spoke gently.

"Yeah, and what makes you think she'd want a girly thing like that?" Marcus startled them both from the sidewalk, arms crossed. "Jules, since when did you get 'one hell of a butler'? You've been holding out on me."

"Hmph," Gavin grumbled, standing up a bit straighter.

"Marcus…" Jules said quietly.

***Alright, that's enough of this whole love triangle stuff. There is entirely too much fiction and not enough fan going on here!***

Death City – 10:00 PM

A lone weapon walked through the rain, crying. She collapsed against a lamp post.

"It's hopeless," she said. "No meister will ever want as useless a weapon as me." She punches the ground. "No! I refuse to give up." She furiously wiped the tears from her face. "I made a promise to myself that I would never cry for anyone else. And that includes me! Get it together, Cel. You're sister is counting on you!"

As she stood, the rain began to stop and the clouds cleared away. She looked to the sky and gazed at the laughing moon. She often thought about that moon. About how it must see everything from up there. At that particular moment, Cel wondered what the moon was laughing at. Could it be her and her personal monologue? Or perhaps something else, something she couldn't see or understand.

'Never mind that now,' she thought. 'It's about time I got home.'

She headed off down the street, deciding to continue the search tomorrow.

**Lex: Well, that's the end of the Prologue! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**(Lex turns around) Lex: So, Authoress, what did you- ... Authoress? WHERE'D YOU GO!**

**(The notebook is on the ground next to a portal.)**

**Lex: Oh, this is not good, not good at all.**

**(Lex walks through the portal, but pokes her head back through) Lex: Thanks again for reading, tell me if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 1 And so it Began

**(Lex and Authoress are sitting on a rock in the middle of a blizzard.)**

**Lex: I c-can't b-bel-lieve you opened a p-portal to Antarctica!**

**Authoress: Y-You know I c-can't cont-trol m-my portals very w-well!**

**Lex: W-Where were you t-trying to g-go again?**

**Authoress: I w-was t-trying to g-go and w-watch the f-fight between G-Gavin and M-Marcus. But I d-didn't know w-where I was g-going.**

**(Lex sighs)**

**Lex: G-give me y-your hands, I'll help you channel y-your energy.**

**(They hold hands. Awww.)**

**Lex: Now, I'll f-focus on the p-place, and you f-focus on the portal.**

**(Authoress nods and it is quiet for a minute. A portal appears.)**

**Authoress: Yay!**

**Lex: Okay, no you can c-come with, just p-promise you'll stay out of s-sight.**

**(Authoress raises three fingers.)**

**Authoress: Scout's honor!**

**(The high-five and walk into the portal. Authoress pokes her head back through.)**

**Authoress: Lex forgot to mention: She doesn't own me or Soul Eater, but she does own her OC's. Enjoy the chapter! **

Death City: Morning

Cel awoke to the familiar sight of her pain peeling ceiling. She sat up and slipped on her knee-high boots. She stood and started brushing her raven-black hair as she walked around her one-room apartment.

Cel was a beautiful young girl. Her hair was long in the front and very short in the back. In the back on the left was a spiky bit of red hair as well. She wore black leather short-shorts and a black leather top. The top was strapless, showed her midriff, and had two gold buttons. On her left arm was a red sleeve that began just above her elbow and covered her hand completely. On her right arm was a token of her past. It looked like a puffy princess sleeve on her upper arm with a small curtain of tassels on the bottom.

Cel paused as she passed the small mirror, noting the slight bag under her one visible red eye. She frowned slightly before exiting.

Her neighbor, Mary Ellen saw her and waved. She waved back silently as she slipped into the nearest alley. Leaning against a wall she pulled out a piece of paper. _(For the sake of keeping the K rating I won't mention where she pulled it from.)_

"Where to next?" she said quietly. Words began to appear on the previously blank page.

_ Death Weapon Meister Academy._

Cel paused. "Why didn't you send me there first?" she asked accusingly.

More words replied: _Don't question my wisdom._

She sighed and set off at a run to the nearest bus stop.

Outside Marcus's house 10:30 AM

Things were not going well. Gavin and Marcus were glaring at each other as the passed insults back and forth. Jules was sitting on the porch steps, watching them carefully. They got into fights all the time. Usually they ended when someone had somewhere else to be, but, occasionally, they had gotten slightly physical.

"Honestly, you had no business butting into our conversation like that," Gavin tried to sound calm, but Jules could hear and see the tension.

"What do you mean 'no business?' You're in front of my house!" Marcus shot back. Unlike Gavin he was noticeably upset. _Very _noticeably.

"Oh, so I take it you interrupt everyone who walks in front of your house?"

"All right, that's it," Marcus stormed up to Gavin and poked him in the chest. "I have had just about enough of you and—"

Jules cut him off. "That! Is! ENOUGH!" She shoved them away from each other and stood between them. "I have had it up to HERE with your fighting! You two had better STOP fighting or I WILL get involved!"

Both of the boys took a step back. They'd seen Jules angry before and did not want to be in front of that freight train.

"Now, can't you two shake hands, call a truce, and agree to disagree?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't really see that happening," a mysterious voice said from behind them.

They whirled around to see… me! Er… I mean, a strange red-headed girl standing in front of a portal with a huge grin on her face. Her black T-shirt and blue jeans seemed ordinary enough, but the sword on her hip made her stand out.

"Hey guys. Hope I'm not late," she said with a grin.

"What … What the—" Marcus began but the red-head interrupted him.

"Please hold all questions till the end," she held up her hand 'talk-to-the-hand' style. "I am Lord Lady Lex, but you can call me Lex. All you need to know about me is that I am a very powerful being from another universe. You three have been chosen as the three most appropriate choices for this mission."

"What? What mission?" Gavin asked.

"Hey! I said to hold all questions till the end! If you're done interrupting me, I was just getting to that. You will be going to another universe and helping a girl about your age. She's on a rough road right now, and is going to need your help if she's going to be able to face her destiny. This destiny being that she will save a lot of people. Now I will take your questions."

All three were quiet for a moment before Jules shyly raised her hand. Lex giggled.

"You don't have to raise your hand, but go ahead, Jules," she said.

"Why us? What makes us the best choices?"

"I shall answer your question with a question," she drew her sword and pointed it at Marcus. He flinched and raised his arms. "You. Marcus. What's your specialty? What are you obsessed with? What are you really good at?"

"Uh… video games? Does that count?" he asked nervously.

"Precisely," Lex replied calmly with a smile. She swung the sword to point at Jules. "Next. Jules. What's your specialty? What are you obsessed with? What do you know more about than anyone else?"

"I'm a pretty big anime buff, I guess," she said as she hugged herself.

"Bingo. And finally," Lex said, repeating the previous motion. "Gavin. In your busy life, what's the one thing that relaxes you? What's your specialty? What's your guilty pleasure?"

Gavin was standing stiffly and began to blush. "I suppose you mea manga?" he said, not making eye contact.

Lex sheathed her sword. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. I'm just surprised you came out of the otaku closet so easily," she said, only making him blush harder. Now then," she continued, "before you ask anymore questions, let me show you where you'll be going." She beckoned to the portal. "Shall we?"

Everyone was quiet. Until Jules cried:

"I can't go to another dimension! I haven't even brushed my hair yet!"

**Authoress: Lex can't talk right now, since she's with the characters and all, so I'll do the debriefing. How did you guys like it? Make sure to leave a review to let her know what you thought, even if you thought it was terrible. She's a big girl, she can take it, I promise. **

**(Authoress pulls out a memo pad and flips it open)**

**Authoress: Now let's see here, what else... Ah yes! Lex wanted me to tell you about her updating schedule! Since she just started back up with school and all, she's going to have a tough time finding time to write, but she'll get it in there. She plans on updating at LEAST once a month, but she's going to try for two updates a month. Also, you should definitely go check out her deviantART page: lexicram. deviantart .com You can find all sorts of stuff there, including some artwork that she's done for my story, Subspace Emmisary Continued! (or SSEC as it is often called)**

**Lex: Psst! Authoress! Are you plugging yourself?**

**Authoress: Of course not, don't be silly. See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 Enrollment

**(Lex and Authoress are standing outside of Marcus's house near a portal.)**

**Lex: Welcome back everyone! I managed to slip away from Jules, Gavin, and Marcus for a minute and thought I'd talk to you all personally, since Authoress took charge last time! This time around, we go to Cel's point of view more than the three teens, and it should stay that way for a while. It is her story after all!**

**Authoress: Hey, Lex, we've got to go, we don't want to leave them alone in that world for too long. **

**Lex: You're right, but make sure you transform as soon as we go through, it's bad enough that I'm interfering as much as I am already, we don't need them asking about you too.**

**Authoress: You betcha! Hey, do you think we'll run into anybody we know?**

**Lex: You mean other than characters? I doubt it. Why do you ask?**

**Authoress: No reason, come on let's go!**

**Lex: One sec, I have to do the disclaimer. I do not own Authoress, Soul Eater or Amazing Agent Luna, but I do own my OC's. See ya!**

**(She runs through the portal with Authoress.)**

Cel arrived at the DWMA just before noon. A couple of students were already sitting outside eating lunch. She pulled the paper again.

"What now? There's gotta be a thousand meisters here," she said quietly.

The paper responded: Enroll.

Cel was surprised. Usually finding meisters involved staying for a couple days, talking to specific people, and maybe getting in a fight or two. Nothing as long-term as school.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

Talk to Death. Explain.

"You want me to explain my plan for revenge to the most ironically peaceful person on the planet? What if he tries to stop me? I can't fight death, that's insane, not to mention suicide!" Cel clutched the paper tightly in anger and disbelief.

Keep you voice down, people are starting to notice!

She looked up. People were indeed beginning to notice. Whispering to each other as well. Her outfit probably didn't help, although subtlety was never her objective. She looked back to the paper where more words had appeared.

Trust me. Talk to Death.

Cel sighed, for the second time that day, and set off towards the front door with a rather fierce expression on her face.

Meanwhile, inside the DWMA

Soul and Kid were walking down the hallway. (cue screaming fangirls) They had just gotten a mission from Lord Death, and he had asked Maka, Liz, and Patty to hang back.

Soul swung around and walked backwards in front of Kid. "So, what do you think Lord Death wanted to talk to our partners about? He asked as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"No clue," he replied. "But I'm sure we'll find out eventu- Soul look out!"

"Huh?" Soul turned around—just in time to walk face-first into a large pair of breasts. Cel's breasts, in case you were wondering.

There was a moment of silence, then a moment of realization, and finally a moment of Soul getting a nose bleed and falling over.

Completely unperturbed, Cel stepped over Soul and addressed Kid. "Can you tell me where to find Lord Death?"

Kid was a bit taken aback. "Uh, well, yes, but you can't go in without being invited."

"Well, how do I get invited in?"

He paused. "What exactly is your business with my father? Who are you?"

"My name is Cel. I wish to enroll."

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure that that is possible, we are halfway through the year after all, and-"

"I will discuss that with Lord Death," Cell interrupted. "I have some… extenuating circumstances. I can't wait very long."

"And what would those circumstances be, exactly? Lord Death is my father, you can trust me."

"While I'm sure that's true, I don't really see that whole trust thing happening. Trusting isn't really my thing. Hell, I don't even trust Death, but the only one I do trust told me to talk to him, so I'll suck it up for them."

Soul, finally back on his feet, stood next to Kid and looked Cel up and down. "Where did you come from, anyway?" he asked.

Cel closed her eyes. "Ugh. Never mind, I'll just go ask a professor!" She turned on her heels and stormed away.

"Tch. That wasn't very cool, it was just a question," Soul said quietly.

Cel turned the corner and bumped into someone. She looked up to see a rather frightening looking man with a screw through his head. You may know him as Professor Franken Stein.

"Are you a professor here?" Cel asked.

He nodded.

"I need to speak with Lord Death, can you take me to him?"

"Follow me. I was on my way there anyway, you see, I broke my chair and need a new one," Professor Stein replied.

She nodded and followed him as he continued down the hall.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Death City

A bluish-purplish-goldish portal opened, and from it stepped Gavin, Jules, Marcus, and Lex. However, they all looked much different than before.

"Well everyone, here we are! I present to you… Death City!" Lex announced proudly.

They looked around in awe. Jules gasped when she caught sight of Gavin.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried, pointing at him. "You look different!" she spun to look at Marcus. "So do you!"

"Look who's talking," Marcus gestured back at her.

"Don't worry, this is normal," Lex said. She had changed too. She was a little taller, and her glasses were gone. She had on a black armored tank top with a high collar and blue skinny jeans that were tucked into black knee-high armored boots. There were teal bracelets on each wrist and, most impressively, had an enormous golden sword in her right hand. "Go ahead, check yourselves out in that window over there."

The three walked over to a large store window.

"Wow," Jules said, touching her face. Her hair was still brown and long, but it seemed nicer, not as messy as usual. The front of her hair swooped to the left. She had on a brown hoodie over a red shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. A brown skirt was paired with some black leggings and a pair of black flip-flops.

"What's this?" she asked, noticing a small nametag on her jacket. "It says meister. I'm a meister? That's so cool!"

"Hm… this seems a slight distasteful…" Gavin said. He had about the same hiar, just longer. He was wearing a navy blue sleeveless trench coat with a high collar over black jeans. A large black M adorned the front, and a thick black band graced each wrist. "Why don't I have sleeves?"

"What the heck?" Marcus frowned at his image. He was wearing a green t-shirt and brown cargo pants. His hair wasn't curly anymore, and he was wearing a dark brown beanie with the letters D-W-M-A printed across the front. A small scythe on a string hung around his neck. "Okay, this is ridiculous! Why do I have this bandage on my face?" Marcus was referring to the X-shaped white bandage-looking thing on his left cheek. "This is where I draw the line," he said, and ripped it off.

"Aw come on, that was adorable, couldn't you just leave it on for a little while?" Lex complained.

"I DON'T CARE, IT'S DUMB AND I DON'T WANT IT ON MY FACE!" he shouted back.

Gavin chuckled. "You look like Oliver from 'Amazing Agent Luna.'"

"Shut up you pompous throw pillow! At least I don't look like some rejected Final Fantasy bishie!" Marcus shot back.

"Throw pillow? That doesn't even make sense, you imbecile!"

The continued arguing while Jules and Lex looked on.

"Well they got worked up awful fast," Jules observed.

"It's this world," Lex replied. "It heightens emotions by about 40%. No time for fights now, though."

She clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Okay guys, listen up!" The boys stopped arguing and looked over to her. "I have some things to do so here's just a quick list of rules that you need to follow. Number One. Don't go parading around announcing that you're from another world, but it's okay to tell main character when necessary. Number Two. Don't die. This isn't a dream; you won't wake up in your bed if you die. So, be careful. Number Three. Make sure you don't interfere with the story's timeline. There's no telling where you'll end up or how much the characters know, and you have to be careful not to say anything that would disturb the plot."

The three teens nodded as she stated each rule.

"Okay, that's all I've got for now, I've got to go, I'm already late. Head to DWMA!" she opened a portal.

"Wait, how do we get there?" Jules cried.

"That's your guys' problem, I've interfered enough," Lex replied and walked through the portal.

Jules sighed. "Well guys, let's get started I guess."

**Lex: Whoo! Chapter Two done! It's so loooong!**

**Authoress: It's not THAT long.**

**Lex: You're right, it just feels like it because I spent so long writing it. I wasn't quite sure where to cut it off.**

**Authoress: So where are we off to now? **

**Lex: The DWMA. We're going to try and sway Death to take Cel on as a student. Apparently I have terrible timing or something.**

**Authoress: Sounds good, let's go!**

**Lex: Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and go check out Authoress's stories too! By the way, the giant golden sword? Yeah, that's her. Will the fourth wall ever be repaired? Probably not. Will it be damaged even further in the future? Most likely! Find out next time in Crossover!**


	4. Chapter 3 Slightly Disturbed

**(Authoress and Lex are running through the hallways of the DWMA)**

**Lex: We're almost there, Authoress.**

**(Suddenly, a portal opens right in front of them and two boys come out, one with a golden hat and trenchcoat with a golden ditto and one with a green t-shirt and jeans with brown hair and glasses.)**

**Lex: Whoa, m3At? nite train? What are you guys doing here?**

**Authoress: I... may or may not have invited them... I hope that's okay!**

**Lex: Oh, no problem! It's a great idea, in fact! The more the merrier! Come on, you guys, let's get going!**

**m3At: Lex doesn't own Soul Eater, me, nite train, or Authoress.**

**nite train: But she does own all of her OC's.**

**(The four run down the hallway.)  
><strong>

Outside the DWMA

You would think something so huge wouldn't be so hard to find," Jules said as she stood outside the gate next to Gavin and Marcus.

"Maybe if someone had let us stop and ask for directions, we would have gotten here sooner," Gavin said, standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh, don't even start that again!" Marcus shot back.

Jules punched them both in the shoulder. "Shut up guys. I'm sick of your fighting. Let's just go in." She walked into the courtyard towards the school.

"Now look what you've done, you dolt," whispered Gavin.

"Yeah, keep talking. That'll help," Marcus replied.

"Are you coming?" Jules yelled back at them. They ran to catch up

Meanwhile, Inside the Death Room

"Hey, hiya, how's it going?" Lord Death exclaimed as Stein and Cel walked in. "Oh? And who is this?"

Cel stepped forward. "My name is Cel. I wish to speak privately with you regarding my enrollment."

"Sure, of course! Stein? Did you need something too?"

Stein pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Just to get a new chair. Mine broke and I suspect sabotage. I'll be going now." He turned and began walking out with his hands in his pockets.

"So then," Death addressed Cel, "what can I help you with?"

Cel paused. This was the moment she had been dreading. She hadn't talked about it since it happened, and after keeping her emotions bottled up for so long, there was no telling if she could stay in control. She took a deep breath.

"My name, my real name… is Claire Elizabeth Lionheart. When I was five, my parents—"

"WAIT!" Someone suddenly interrupted. Death and Cel looked to the entrance and were startled to see four people standing just in front of the line of guillotines.

The first was a very tall girl with very long brown hair wearing a golden dress and golden boots that went up to her thigh. The second was a slightly short girl with medium length red hair wearing an armored black tank top, blue jeans, and armored black knee-high boots. The third was an average height boy with brown hair and a golden fedora wearing a golden trench coat and grey pants. He had a strange golden yellow blob on his shoulder. The fourth was a boy with brown hair and glasses wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans.

The red head stepped forward. "Cel, you can't tell the story right now."

"Yeah, no kidding, talk about spoilers!" said the tall one in the gold dress. The redhead elbowed her.

"Hush, you! Anyway, hello, Cel, my name is Lex, this is Authoress," she gestured to the golden girl, who waved, "this is m3At," she gestured to the golden boy with the blob on his shoulder, "and this is nite train," she gestured to the green shirted boy with glass, who nodded.

"It's been a while, Lex! How've ya been?" Lord Death greeted the stranger as an old friend, which confused Cel even more.

Lex bowed. "Lord Death, as much as I would love to catch up, and I do apologize for us bursting in like this, I am on official business. I insist that you take Cel in as a student without knowing about her history. All four of us can vouch for her trustworthiness, and-"

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Death interrupted. "I was already planning on it, the DWMA never turns away a willing student."

All four –excuse me, make that five with Cel- looked surprised.

"You … were?" said Lex with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes, of course! It's not like the DWMA has never made potentially dangerous decisions before."

"Wait," nite train started, "So are you saying that-"

"Really?" Cel interrupted. "You'll let me be a student?"

"Of course! Now, you're a weapon, right? Could you transform for me?"

"Um well… " Cel said, her cheeks turning pink, "I… um… okay."

Her body was enveloped with a white glow, and when it went away, a black … stick was left in her place.

"I don't get it, what are you?" asked m3At.

"I'M A STAFF, OBVIOUSLY!" the sti -er- staff shouted back.

"I see.." said Lord Death. "Do you know of any special attacks?"

"That's just the thing, you see," Cel replied, "no one's ever been able to wield me. I always burn them, so I don't know if I can do anything special."

"Is that so? Hmm…" said Death. "Let me try…" He reached down and picked her up. There was a moment's pause before he dropped her again. "OWOWOWOW, you weren't kidding!"

"Anyone else care to try?" Cel asked sarcastically.

"You guys are the meisters!" said Authoress and nite train as the pushed Lex and m3At forward.

They looked at each other.

"I suppose we should…" said Lex.

"Yeah…. Well, ladies first!" said m3At.

Lex sighed. She stepped forward and picked up the Cel-staff, dropping it almost immediately. "OH, OW THAT SMARTS!"

"Well, that leaves me, I guess…" m3At reached forward and grabbed the staff. Before Cel was even off the ground, m3At let go. "OW!"

Cel transformed back. "Satisfied?"

"Actually, I'd like to have a go, if you don't mind," said a voice from the entrance.

It was Stein. He walked toward Cel with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Stein? I thought you left," said Lord Death, tipping his head to one side.

"Well, I was leaving, but then I saw these four running in and thought I'd stick around," he held out a hand to Cel, "May I?"

Cel looked at the hand, unsure. "All right," she said, steely face returning. "It's your funeral, I suppose." She transformed and stood on end in front of him.

"Well this should work," Authoress said.

m3At looked at her. "What do you mean? What gives him a better chance than us?"

"Stein can match soul wavelengths with anyone, allowing him to wield any weapon," she replied.

Lex looked on silently.

Stein grasped the staff. Everyone held their breath. No one moved. No one spoke.

"Stein?" said Death. "Are you okay?"

He was trembling.

"Cel?" Lex asked.

No response.

While they couldn't hear it, there was certainly an exchange going on between the two.

Cel screamed in pain. "Why won't you let go?" she cried.

"I have been able to match soul wavelengths with any weapon I have ever met. If I've found the exception, I want to know why." He grit his teeth.

At this point, Cel was sending electric currents at hum, and he seemed to be sending them right back.

She shrieked again. "Stop this! Haven't you found what you're looking for? Haven't you had enough?"

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "That's it! There! There's something wrong with your soul…"

Her stomach dropped. "My soul?"

Finally, with a clatter, Stein dropped Cel. She transformed back, holding her stomach as though she was going to be sick.

"Heh. Found it," Stein said right before he collapsed to the ground.

"Professor!" Authoress cried, running to his side. "Are you all right?" His hand was black.

He took a moment and then smiled and said, "It takes more than that to get rid of me, kid."

Lex calmly walked over and put a hand on Cel's shoulder. "What happened? Are you all right?"

She shrugged the hand away. "Of course I'm all right. As for what happened, the fool tried to match my wavelength. And failed."

"You're the fool," he said, still laying on his back. "How is it that you don't know what's going on within your own soul? Or maybe you do know and just won't accept it?"

"Shut up!" She screamed at him. "You know nothing about me! Nothing about my life!" She stood up, enraged.

"Cel! Your arm!" Lex pointed to Cel's left arm. Her skin was turning red just above her sleeve and it was spreading, slowly creeping up her arm. She gasped and grabbed it with her opposite hand, running from the room.

"Uh… is she going to be alright?" nite train asked.

"Don't worry," Lex replied. "This is good for her."

**m3At: Um... should we be worried about what just happened?**

**Lex: No, don't worry about it. We've meddled enough here. Let's go back to the Author's realm and have some adventures of our own!**

**nite train: Sounds good to me!**

**(Authoress opens up a portal and she and the boys go through it.)**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading, whether you liked it or not. Please review, again, positive or negative, I just love getting feedback! If you're interested, I did put up a small poll on my profile if you want to check that out. In other news, I'm already started on the next chapter, and it's moving long quickly, so you guys might actually get three updates this month! Woo-hoo! I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual or otherwise! L^3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 YAHOO!

**(Lex, Authoress, m3At, and nite train are sitting at a table. The table was covered with food, the center piece being a giant turkey.)**

**Lex: Happy early Thanksgiving everyone!**

**m3At: I'm thankful for all the food that is about to enter my belly!**

**nite train: I'm thankful for medical advancements in leg-repairing!**

**Authoress: I'm thankful for Fan Fiction and all of the friends it has brought me!**

**Lex: I'm thankful for Girl Scouts and the many friends I meet from it!**

**m3At: Can we eat now?**

**Lex: You bet! Dig in everybody!**

**(Everyone cheers and they dig in. Lex stands up suddenly.)**

**Lex: Oh crap! I just realized I forgot something! Be right back you guys, I need to send a letter quick!**

**(Lex runs off)**

**Authoress: It's your turn nite train.**

**nite train: Lex does not own Soul Eater, me, m3At, or Authoress, but she does own all of her OC's.**

In the hallways of the DWMA

Cel was leaning against a wall, trying to catch her breath. As her breathing slowed and her heart rate went down, the redness receded back down below her sleeve.

'I have to keep better control,' she thought to herself.

She regained her composure and started running again. She turned a corner and ran right into a small group of people, falling to the ground and taking the three people with her.

Cel sat up holding her head with one hand.

"Ouch," she said, "That's the third time today."

"Ow, hey, watch where you're going, would ya?" said the tall one with the long brown hair.

"Hahaha, we fell down!" the blonde one in the matching outfit giggled.

The third girl stood up and brushed herself off. She had pigtails and was wearing a long black coat. "Are you alright?" she asked Cel, extending her hand.

Cel ignored the hand and stood up on her own. "I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"My name is Maka Albarn," the girl said putting her hands behind her back. "These are the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. I don't recognize you, are you new here?"

Cel bowed. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Cel, and yes, you're right, I am new."

"Well, welcome to the DWMA Cel," said Liz. "When do you start classes?"

Cel paused. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I ran out of there before I had a chance to work out the details, and then I got lost in this maze of a school!"

"Lost?" Maka said. "For how long?"

She thought. "About thirty minutes or so, why?"

All three girls' jaws dropped.

"Half an hour? Didn't you see anyone to ask for directions?" Liz asked incredulously.

"No, there was plenty of people, I just didn't feel it necessary to talk to any of them. I'm not what you would call social."

Liz and Maka looked at each other. Patty was still giggling in the back. Cel remained silent, looking very uncomfortable. Finally, Maka clapped her hands together.

"I've decided!" she declared. "You will have to join us for dinner!"

Cel was shocked. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose!" she said.

"It's no trouble, really, we have people over for dinner all the time!" Maka replied.

"But-"

"You're new in town, right?" Liz asked. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I-"

"You're hair looks funny!" Patty said suddenly, giggling uncontrollably. "Spiky, spiky, spiky!"

Cel sighed. "Yes, I suppose it is rather amusing. Look, I am flattered really, but I'm afraid I must decline," she said, backing away slowly.

Liz and Maka rushed towards her, hooking their elbows with Cel's. "We won't take no for an answer!" they cried, dragging Cel down the hallway.

"First we'll get you out of here," Maka said. "Then we'll show you where I live!"

"DAMN YOU'RE PERSISTANT!" Cel cried.

Later, Outside the DWMA

"What are we even looking for?" asked Marcus.

"I'm not sure, but I'm about ready to give up the search," Jules replied.

They were sitting on the steps in front of the school exhausted. The trio had been wandering around, asking people questions, and bickering. The crazy redheaded girl (Hey!) hadn't given them much to go on.

"I feel quite ridiculous," Gavin said. "Asking people such vague questions, they all looked at us like we were insane."

"I don't know, I kind of feel like a cop, or an FBI agent or something," said Marcus, to tired to come up with a snarky comeback.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap, and a flash of light, and an envelope fell into Jules's lap.

"What the heck?" Jules said, picking up the envelope. "Oh. It's from her."

"What's in it?" Marcus asked.

"Just a sec," she said, opening the envelope. Inside was a picture and a piece of paper. Jules read the paper out loud. "'I'm sorry I was so vague before, I was just in a hurry to get out of your hair. Enclosed is a picture of the girl your looking for. Her name is Cel and she's a new student. Just try to be her friend and earn her trust.' Sounds easy enough."

Marcus was looking at the picture. "Wow. It shouldn't be hard to spot her in a crowd."

"Let me see," Gavin said, reaching over. Marcus handed him the picture. "No kidding."

Jules raised her eyebrows. "Ahem," she said, drawing their attention back to her. "Don't you think we should be looking for-"

"YAHOO!" A loud voice interrupted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy with spiky blue hair landed in front of them.

"BLACK STAR?" Jules and Gavin cried.

"Aha! I knew it as soon as I saw you! You must be fans, am I right? Of course I am, I'm Black Star! AH HA HA!"

The three were stunned into silence.

"Black Star!" cried a gentle voice.

"Huh?" Black Star said, looking over to see a tall girl with black hair run up to him.

"You can't just run off like that just because you see a few new faces!" she turned to the three. "Sorry about him," she smiled, "he just gets so excited, you know?"

Jules stood up "No apologies necessary."

The boys stood up as well.

"My name is Tsubaki, and you've already met Black Star. Are you new to Death City?" she asked.

"I'm Jules, this is Marcus, and Gavin. Yeah, just arrived today actually."

"Obviously they came to get my autograph, I AM a pretty big star you know," Black Star said, puffing out his chest.

"That reminds me," Gavin said, "would you sign this?" he pulled a black autograph book and a sharpie out of his back trouser pocket.

"Did you have that this whole time? Marcus asked.

"Before coming here I was on my way to a convention," he whispered back.

Black Star snatched the book and marker away and used up an entire page to sign his name. He handed it back.

"Don't go selling that to the highest bidder, now!" he said.

Gavin smiled. "Miss Tsubaki? Might I get yours as well? If it's not too much trouble, that is."

Tsubaki looked surprised. "Sure," she said, blushing. She wrote her name in small letters on the page adjacent to Black Star's.

"Thank you," he said, bowing as she handed it back to him.

"So where are you off to now? You've already met me, so everything else will probably seem like a disappointment, but you don't want to just go home do you?" Black Star asked them.

They looked at each other.

"We're not sure," Gavin said. He held up the picture of Cel. "But we're looking for this girl, her name is Cel, have you seen her?"

Tsubaki and Black Star looked at the picture.

Tsubaki shook her head. "Sorry, but no I haven't."

"Who is she, your girlfriend?" Black Star asked.

Marcus burst out laughing while Gavin turned bright red.

"No, we are just trying to help her," Jules interjected. Gavin always kept his cool- except when it came to girls.

"Sorry we can't be of more help," Tsubaki said, "but we have to get going. We're going to our friend's house for dinner."

"Thanks anyway, it was great meeting you!" Jules said with a smile.

"WAIT!" Black Star suddenly yelled, startling everyone. "Tsubaki! Who do we know who knows everyone?"

Tsubaki looked confused. "Umm…" she shrugged.

He pointed at her. " Blair! Of course!" he shouted. "And where will we find Blair? Maka's! We should take them with us!"

"Black Star, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions just a little?" Tsubaki replied. "I mean, what are the odds that she knows this one specific person?"

Black Star put his hands on his hips. "Come on, Tsubaki, have a little more faith in me. I AM going to transcend the gods, after all. I know what I'm doing, and even if I don't, it's worth a shot, right?"

Tsubaki sighed. "Well, I can't deny that." She smiled. "Come on you three, we'll take you to see Blair."

"All right!" The three shouted together.

**(Lex, Authoress, m3At, and nite train are lying on a couch with giant stomachs.)**

**Lex: UGGHH, I'm so FULL!**

**nite train: Me too... Oh, hey, we should hurry and pick out our spot for camping for Black Friday!**

**m3At: Best Buy!**

**Authoress: Barnes and Nobles!**

**Lex: No camping for me I'm afraid. I have to work!**

**Authoress: What? No way! I didn't even know you had a job...**

**(Lex laughs)**

**Lex: I don't, but my grandma works at Theisen's and they hire extra help for Black Friday. It's a pretty good deal, last year I made popcorn for 8 hours!**

**nite train: That's a really good deal! How much does it pay?**

**Lex: 7 something an hour.**

**m3At: You guys. Back to the conversation. Best Buy!**

**Authoress: Barnes and Nobles!**

**Lex: Hey, nite train, looks like your the deciding vote! Have fun with that one!**

**nite train: Um... I'm going to go with Best Buy.**

**m3At: YES!**

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you, as usual, for reading! I wanted to get this chapter done last weekend, but I ended up working on a birthday present for a friend of mine. I'll kick my butt into gear this week and finish the chapter before December! I want to do a fun, Christmas special, Q and A thing, next month, so ask me your questions and I'll answer what I can! At the end of the year, I am thinking about going on a hiatus to take some time and catch up on the chapters. Let me know how you feel about that in the review, I still haven't decided yet, you might sway me! I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual or otherwise! L^3**


	6. Chapter 5 Revelation

**(Lex, m3At, m3At's golden ditto, Authoress, and nite train are all laying around on bean bag chairs, half asleep)**

**Lex: UUGGHH BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPERS ARE INSANE.**

**Authoress: I'm just glad I got in and out so fast!**

**nite train: Yeah... SOME of us weren't so lucky.**

**Authoress: I told you guys to stay in the car.**

**m3At: *burp* We know.**

**Lex: Geez, m3At, how much turkey did you eat?**

**m3At: Ugh... way to much!**

**Authoress: So now what do we do.**

**Ditto: *SNORE***

**nite train: I say we follow ditto's example and take a nap!**

**m3At, Authoress, and Lex: SECONDED!**

**Lex: But then we have to wrap Christmas presents.**

**nite train: Okay, hey whose turn is it?**

**Authoress: m3At's.**

**m3At: Lex does not own Authoress, nite train, me, my ditto, or Soul Eater, but she does own all of her OC's.**

...

Maka's Place: Shortly before Dinnertime

Cel sat on the couch in Maka's living room, pouting. Well, she wouldn't admit that that's what she was doing, but there was really no other word for it. Patty was sitting at the table, scribbling on some paper with some crayons. Maka was in the kitchen, cooking up a storm, and Cel had to admit, if the smell was anything to go by, she was glad they had dragged her here! Liz was sitting across from Cel, trying to make conversation.

"So, Cel, why do you want to join the DWMA?" she asked, looking uncomfortable.

"A little paper told me to…" she muttered under breath.

"Huh?"

"I'm looking for a meister to be my partner," she said louder.

Liz shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Everyone who first comes here needs a partner. What I guess I mean is, why do you want to be Death Scythe?"

Cel was quiet, looking at her hands. "Revenge," she said quietly.

The apartment seemed suddenly silent.

"Revenge?" Liz asked sounding concerned.

"Look, it's not something I talk about. Ever."

The front door opened and shut and a male voice said, "Maka, I'm home! The weirdest thing happened to me and Kid today-"

Soul walked around the corner and saw Cel sitting on the couch.

"IT'S YOU!" he yelled, stepping backwards into Kid who cringed when his foot was stepped on.

Maka came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Soul, be nice to our guest!" she said pointing a spoon at him. "This is Cel. She's new in town, so Liz and I invited her over for dinner."

Soul held his hands up. "It's cool with me, I just didn't expect to see her here is all."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, lowering the spoon.

Kid put a hand on Soul's shoulder, pushing him out of his way. "We've met before, at the school. So, did you speak to father yet?" he asked, addressing Cel.

"Yes I did," she replied, standing up. She walked over and sat at the table across from Patty.

"Well?" he pressed. "What did he say?"

"I'm in," she said simply, crossing her legs.

"Really?" Kid said, approaching the table. "What is making you join our school so late in the year?"

Cel was getting annoyed with all these questions. "Look it's none of your business, alright? Don't concern yourself." She snapped.

Kid seemed surprised at her apparent dislike of him. "I was just-"

"Hey Kid!" Liz suddenly interrupted, appearing next to Kid. "Come see what Maka's cooking, sure smells good, right?" she took him by the arm and started to pull him into the kitchen. "Patty, help me, would ya?"

"KAY!" Patty said standing up abruptly.

Just then, the door of the bathroom opened and a tall woman with purple hair stepped out wearing only a towel.

"Nyaaa," she sighed. "There's nothing like a good cat bath before a night on the town!" She looked around. "Oh that's right, Maka's making dinner for her friends tonight…" She caught sight of Cel and gasped. "CLAIRE! Is that YOU!"

"Blair?" Cel said in surprise turning around. "What are you doing here?"

She rushed over and embraced Cel, pressing Cel's face into her breasts. "I live here silly Claire Bear! It's so good to see you again!"

Everyone else in the apartment was stunned into silence. Soul got a nosebleed and fell over. Again.

Cel pushed Blaire back to an arms-length away. "Why do you always forget that I need to breath?" she said without smiling. "And what did I tell you about calling me 'Claire Bear?' My name is Cel now, you know that."

Blair stuck out her lip, pouting. "Why don't you smile anymore, Claire? Your smile used to light up the room."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Liz started as she walked back towards the table. "You two know each other?"

Blair's face brightened. "Oh yeah, I've known Claire since she was little! I remember this one time Claire and I were in the gardens, and her father came out and-"

"Blair!" Cel shouted, standing up suddenly. She sighed. "I can't listen to this. I'm going to use the bathroom." She walked into the room that Blaire came out of and closed the door.

"What was that all about I wonder," Kid said after a moment of silence.

Blair snapped her fingers, magically clothing herself in her usual sexy purple garb. "You have to understand," she said solemnly, "Claire has been through way more than someone her age should have to go through."

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, finally on his feet again.

"Well, it's not really my place to say, but… Both of her parents were murdered when she was five." There was a collective gasp. "After that, she and her little sister went into hiding. But somehow, they found her. Five years after her parents' death, an assassin came in the middle of the night and killed her little sister while they were sleeping."

"Bastards!" Kid muttered under his breath.

"Who would do such a thing?" Maka asked.

"No one knows," Blair replied. "But Claire's spent the last two years of her life trying to find out."

Liz suddenly realized what Cel had meant when she said revenge.

"The night her sister was murdered, something in Claire snapped. She changed. I guess you could say that was the night she became Cel." The room was silent. "Oh, jeez, look at me bringing down the mood!" Blair said, trying to change the subject. "Say, Maka, aren't some of your friends missing here?"

"ORANGE!" Patty suddenly yelled, picking up an orange crayon and resuming her coloring.

Everyone, being used to Patty being Patty, ignored her.

"Black Star and Tsubaki had a mission," Maka said. "They might not be here tonight."

Soul sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Ack!" Maka jumped. "My noodles!" she cried as she ran back to the kitchen.

In the Bathroom

Cel splashed water on her face. She knew that Blair was probably telling them her whole story. She didn't really care. Cel doubted that these kids had anything to with the assassins and thugs that killed her family. And after this night ended she had no intention of seeing these people anymore.

Cel scrutinized herself in the mirror. She leaned forward and lifted her hair to get a look at her other eye. Her "demon eye," as she called it, was slit like a reptile's. That's why she kept it covered all the time; she just wanted to avoid uncomfortable questions.

Her left arm still throbbed from the episode earlier that day. She rolled up the sleeve and looked at it. The entire arm was bloodshot, veins bulging and red. She covered it back up and sat down on the toilet.

Life was hard, but she dealt with it. Not very well, she knew it was unhealthy, but she didn't really care about that. The only thing that kept her going was the need for revenge. Once she finished off the ones who killed her family, she could care less what happened to her.

Cel wondered when it would be safe to come out again. She didn't want to go back out at all, she knew how awkward it would be. But it's not like she could hide in the bathroom all night.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, and then heard a slamming door.

'That's odd,' she thought, 'Could there really be more guests, there's so many people here already.'

She could here some loud voices, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She pulled out her paper to see what it had to say.

_Go on, _it persuaded.

Cel opened the door and stepped out, to a very interesting scene. Five new people had arrived. As soon as Cel shut the door behind her, everyone in the room stopped yelling and stared at her, especially the new five.

"What?" she said, feeling uncomfortable.

"No way," said the brown haired girl.

"Too easy," said the also brown haired boy, crossing his arms. "There's gotta be a boss battle coming up."

Cel just stood there, completely baffled. "Seriously, what?"

...

**(Lex, Authoress, nite train, and m3At are sitting at a large table with lots of wrapping paper and boxes.)**

**m3At: How do you... Maybe if I just... No, what if I... Gah! This is impossible!**

**Authoress and Lex: Men!**

**nite train: Hey! I resent that, I'm doing just fine over here!**

**(Authoress and Lex look, the present is a mess.)**

**Authoress: Is it... a ball?**

**Lex: Or maybe a... box?**

**Authoress: Football?**

**nite train: Augh! Forget you guys, it looks great!**

**Lex: So, what did everybody get on Black Friday? Everybody pick out their Christmas gifts?**

**Authoress: LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKYWARD SWORD!**

**Lex: I mean for other people, Authoress!**

**Authoress: Oh, well I can't tell you that, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**m3At: Yeah, nice try Lex!**

**Lex: *sigh* That's not what I meant, but oh well!**

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading the latest chapter! Don't forget to review! I'll have you all know that I am burning the midnight oil right this very second to finish this chapter! I have officially decided to take all of December off for a hiatus! Except for the Christmas special, I will still be doing that! I am currently going through a very busy time, and I need just a bit more time to focus on homework, trying out for the musical, bowling, archery, and speech. Also, I haven't written anything for "The Oddity" since I began "Crossover." (The Oddity is the title of the book I'm writing.) Plus I need to stop being lazy and finish coloring that picture of Rose for SSEC that's been sitting in my sketchbook gathering dust. LEX, LOOK AT YOUR LIFE! D: But worry not! I will return on New Year's Eve with a Q and A(If I get enough questions for it to not be totally sad) and a regular chapter shortly after that. Oh, and in case you were wondering how working at Theisen's went, it was good! Had to get up at 4:30 in the morning, but I had fun making popcorn, got annoyed sorting size tags, and almost gave up on facing and sizing pants. Did you know that pants are heavy? Cuz they are. I wish you happiness in you lives, fictional factual or otherwise! L^3**


	7. Christmas Special

**(Lex is standing in** **front of a huge red curtain facing Authoress, m3At, and nite train.)**

**Lex: May I present to you all! Christmas!**

**(Lex pulls a cord, which makes the curtain fall to reveal a huge Christmas tree covered in shiny decorations. Under the tree are piles of presents. Some wrapped better than others…)**

**Authoress m3At and nite train: WHOA!**

**m3At: How did you get that in here?**

**nite train: WHEN did you get that in here?**

**Authoress: I helped.**

**nite train: Oh.**

**m3At: That explains it.**

**Lex: But that's not all I have in store! Follow me!**

In Maka's house

A portal opened suddenly and Lex Authoress m3At and nite train jumped out.

"WHAT THE—" yelled Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki, Cel, Jules, Marcus, and Gavin.

"FREEZE!" shouted m3At, pointing his palm at them.

Everyone froze.

m3At looked at his hand. "Everything powers are awesome!" he said, high-fiving Lex.

"It gets cooler," Lex said back. She walked up to Cel, Jules, Gavin, and Marcus, tapping them each on the shoulder individually. As she touched each one, they unfroze.

"Whu- What's going on?" Marcus said, holding his head with one hand.

"You four are coming with us, that's what!" Authoress said cheerfully. She hooked elbows with Jules and ran through the portal with her.

"Better go after her!" m3At said to Gavin, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the portal.

"You gonna let that guy outshine you?" nite train said, starting to push Marcus towards the portal.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Marcus protested, just before being pushed through.

Lex quietly held out her hand to Cel and smiled. Cel eyed the hand suspiciously before walking past it and through the portal. Lex sighed and shook her head, still smiling as she followed her through.

In front of the Christmas tree

"Welcome, one and all, to our super fantastic amazingly awesome Christmas party!" Lex said flourishing her arms in front of the tree.

"Food and drinks are over here," Authoress said gesturing to the incredibly long refreshment table. "I made everything!"

Gavin walked up to the table. "The only food here is Snickerdoodles?" he said questionably.

"Trust me," nite train said, "Even with three tables of those things they won't last very long around here."

"Plus I make AWESOME Snickerdoodles!" Authoress added.

"God I love snickerdoodles. The only thing that could make this snack table better would be some dill pickles," Lex said getting a daydream-y look on her face. "Mmmmm…. Dill pickles…"

"DJ m3AtL0aF is in the HOUSE!" m3At said, looking completely ridiculous but also very cool behind some turntables. He held a huge pair of headphones up to one ear.

"m3At was in charge of music, if you can't tell," nite train said, nudging Marcus with his elbow.

"And what did you do?" Jules asked him.

"Er… Well we each got a wall, but as you can see…" He gestured to the "fourth" wall. There wasn't even a wall there. Just a fence. With a sign on it that said, "Please do not cross. Please?"

"That's… sad…." Jules said.

"Yeah. It is. So instead I put up the Christmas lights!" He pointed at the ceiling where rows of Christmas lights hung.

Lex clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, gather round! I am going to give each of you 50 dollars, and by the end of the day you have to come back with a present for everyone.

"Wow Lex, that's really cool of you!" m3At said walking forward with his hand out.

"NOT YOU," she yelled. "Just these four! You already got presents for everybody!"

Lex handed out the money to all of them. "Authoress?" she said.

"I'm on it!" she replied. She closed her eyes and held out her hands, opening a portal. "Done!"

Lex crossed her arms. "Are you sure? Maybe you should check. We don't want them freezing to death, now do we?"

"Okay…" Authoress stuck her head through for a few seconds before pulling it back in. "We're good!"

"Okay guys! Go!"

Jules Gavin and Marcus went through the portal.

"Is this really necessary?" Cel said to Lex.

"I was wondering when you were going to pipe up. Yes it's necessary," she replied. "Now go! Get something nice for everybody."

"I don't do nice. I do vengeance and angst."

"Please try?" Lex gave Cel her biggest puppy dog look.

Cel was quiet for a few seconds and then sighed. "Fine, I'll try. But only because it's Christmas." She walked through the portal.

"Okay guys seriously, we can do so much better than that!" Lex said, pointing at the fourth wall.

"I'll get the decorations," nite train said, walking to a closet behind the tree.

5 hours later

"And the prodigal children return!" m3At said as all four teens came back through portal, toting bags of wrapped presents.

"That gift-wrapping center was really convenient," Marcus said.

"Okay everyone, put your gifts under the tree and dig in!" Lex said, referring to the snack table.

Jules walked over, ready to sink her teeth into some sweet sugary goodness. "What the heck? Two thirds of them are gone!"

"Hey, we left some for you didn't we?" m3At said, shrugging.

Two hours later, all the cookies were gone. Marcus nite train and m3at went through most of the energy drinks, Lex had drunk an entire gallon of orange juice, Gavin had a couple cups of coffee, and Authoress and Jules went through two pitchers of lemonade. Everyone danced like crazy to m3At's "mad Christmas beats," except for Cel. The boys all tried to get her to dance, but her glare scared them away. Lex got close, but then the song changed to "Santa Baby," and Cel blushed and went to get more punch.

It was almost midnight, and everyone (except for Marcus, nite train, and m3At because of the energy drinks) was starting to get sleepy. They all gathered around the tree where Authoress and Lex handed out the presents.

"You guys ready for this?" Lex asked. "Who wants to go first?"

Authoress raised her hand. "I will!" She tore open the first box, a badly wrapped box from m3At. It was enormous, bigger than she was. "OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. m3At had gotten her a motorcycle and a red and golden sword. "SWEET!"

"The motorcycle can travel through worlds and they're both powered by your current physical strength and aura," m3At explained.

Authoress hopped on the motorcycle and revved it up. "I'll be right back." She charged it up, summoning a portal and driving through it.

Thirty seconds later, Authoress zoomed back into the room, 'Back to the Future' style. Her hair was wild and untidy.

"Did you have fun?" Lex asked.

"You bet! I think this motorcycle increases my accuracy," she replied.

"Here," nite train said, handing her a green box.

Authoress sat down and opened it. Inside was a stack of manga.

"Oooooo!" Authoress said looking at them all. "Soul Eater, Rosario+ Vampire, .hack!"

"Do you like them?" nite train asked.

"Are you kidding, I love them!" She said back, opening one of the Soul Eater ones.

"Well come over and open my present next!" Lex said excitedly.

Authoress put away the manga and pulled up a box wrapped in blue and started opening it. Inside was a GPS. Authoress laughed. "This should come in handy!" she said.

Lex smiled "I thought you might say that. It clips onto the belt that's in there too."

"I don't get it…" Marcus, Gavin and Jules said at the same time.

Lex waved her hand. "It's an inside joke, don't worry about it." She looked around. "Hang on, where are the presents from you four?"

"Eh-heh…. About that…" Marcus began.

"We didn't know what to get you!" Jules continued.

"So we figured it would be better not to get you anything rather than get you something you might not like or have no use for," Gavin finished.

"And what's your excuse?" Authoress asked Cel.

"Don't have one," she replied. "Here." Cel threw something into Authoress's hands.

"Oh hey, a candy cane!" she said unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome," Cel said back.

"I'll go next!" nite train said. He pulled up a box covered in blue wrapping paper and tore it open. "Oh, cool!" In the box was a black scarf, sunglasses, a pair of black military style boots, and a shotgun.

"I thought you might like some stuff for the zombie apocalypse. Now you can look awesome and kick some ass at the same time!" Lex said.

He put the sunglasses on. "I feel awesome."

"Open mine next!" Authoress said pushing his box towards him.

nite train opened the box and gasped. "YES. I GOT CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES." he stuck his hand in the box and started eating two at a time. "Shooo gooood!" he said with his mouth full.

"All right, now you can eat your cookies later. You've still got one more present!" m3At said, handing him a box.

"Okay," nite train said. He opened the box and pulled out a metal, square-shaped shard plate. "Umm… What is it?"

"It can transform into any weapon or technology you need. Plus you can attach it to your arm if you want, like a Duel Disk. Oh, and you can manipulate it's size to make it more portable. It's powered by your physical strength and aura." m3At said.

"Oh, awesome!" nite train exclaimed.

"All right, it's official m3At gives the best presents!" Lex said. "I can't wait to see what I got!"

"Hang on, here," Cell said tossing a candy to nite train, who caught it.

"Thanks Cel!" he said back to her.

"No problem," she replied.

"Here you go Lex!" Authoress said handing Lex a yellow box.

Lex opened the box and squealed. "SNICKERDOODLES!" She stuck her entire head the box and started chewing. m3At and nite train looked on enviously.

"Okaaaayyy, that's enough for you," Authoress said, reaching over and pulling the box off of Lex's head, dropping a few cookies in the process.

"Showwy," Lex said with her mouth full.

"Here Lex," nite train said laughing as he handed her a green box.

Lex swallowed the last of the cookies and opened the green box. She took the lid off and inside was a Doctor Who box set. Lex squealed.

"Oh my God, I know what I'm doing for the next two weeks!"

Everyone laughed.

"Here," m3At said. He handed her a small box.

"What the-" Lex looked confused as she opened it and pulled out a pen. She looked at m3At. "Um… thank you m3At. I can always use more pens."

m3At laughed. "Lex, pull the clip!"

Lex did, and the pen turned into a sword with a black hilt encrusted with blue gems. "Oh sweet!"

"It also transforms into anything you desire. As you can see, it's portable so you can carry it in your pocket," m3At explained. "It's powered by your physical strength and aura."

"Thanks m3At!"

"Here, this is from me," Cel said, leaning forward and handing her gift to Lex.

Lex gasped. "Is that…. IT IS! SHE GOT ME DILL PICKLES!" she yelled triumphantly, holding the jar above her head.

"How did you know?" nite train asked Cel incredulously.

"I heard her mention something about them earlier… I didn't think she'd have this big of a reaction…" Cel replied.

"Aaaanyway, now it's m3At's turn!" Lex said, pushing the pickles behind her back.

Authoress handed m3At his first package, a beautifully wrapped golden box. He opened it and squealed.

Marcus laughed. "Dude, did you just squeal?"

"Behold…" m3At said, ignoring him. "The cookie in it's purest form. The sugar cookie!" he took a cookie and held it above his head as a light shone down on it and music played.

Gavin looked around. "What the…. That doesn't even make sense…."

m3At took a bite of his delicious sugar cookie. "I don't know what… you guys are talking about…. Authoress gives way better… presents than me…" He said between bites.

nite train handed him his next present. "Merry Christmas, man."

m3At opened the green box to find an N64 and a Pokemon Snap. "You… You found the original Pokemon Snap?"

"Yeah, and I wasn't sure if you had an N64 or not, so I decided to throw one in just in case."

"Where did you even find this? They don't sell it anymore, do they?"

"Well, no, but I have my sources." nite train said, not looking at anyone in particular, certainly not a particular red head who may or may not have stumbled across a certain game at a garage sale many years ago.

"Enough questions, mine next!" Lex said, shoving her blue gift into m3At's lap before he had time to read the last paragraph.

He unwrapped it and inside was a utility belt and a watch. "Oh, neat!"

"With the two of those combined, I don't think there's any situation you won't be prepared for." Lex said. "You've got a pocket knife, grappling hook, smoke pellets, rope, and a whole bunch of other stuff as well."

"Oooh, what does this button do?"

Lex gasped. "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT, THAT'S THE-" **BEEP**

Horns blared and a cloud of confetti exploded into the room. "… The Happy New Year button…" she finished.

"Heh heh, sorry about that…." m3At said, looking around at the mess.

"Don't worry about it, we've got a cleaning crew. Who's next?"

"Mine," Cel said, tossing him a candy cane.

"Thank you!" m3At unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Okay now, who's ne- Hey!" Lex said when she saw that the others had all already opened their presents.

"What?" Marcus asked innocently.

"We got bored," Cel said, not really caring.

"I got a necklace, a ring, a Black Butler DVD, and a Death Note DVD," Jules said, holding up each one.

"I got blue cufflinks, an Artemis Fowl box set, a new suit jacket, and a Romeo X Juliet manga," Gavin said, glaring at Marcus when he got to the last one, who only grinned.

"I got Skyrim, Portal 2, a Gears of War hoodie, and a book version of Halo: Reach," Marcus said.

"I got a sweatshirt, a pair of tennis shoes, jeans, and a watch," Cel said, raising an eyebrow at the other three. "I get the idea that they're trying to tell me something."

"Wait, Cel, you have one more," Lex said, handing her a small box.

Cel opened it and pulled out a golden locket. "It is nice. Thank you."

"Open it!" Lex said smiling.

She did and her eyes opened wide. "How did you... Where did you… Is this really her? You found a picture of my sister?"

Lex nodded.

Cel brought her hand up to her mouth and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Lex said. "Before everybody starts crying, m3At, in your belt there should be some sleeping powder."

"What?" Gavin said.

"Got it!" m3At said, pulling out a little pouch. He reached into the pouch and blew into Marcus Gavin Jules and Cel's faces.

One by one they started yawning and falling over.

Lex Authoress m3At and nite train stood up, stretching.

"They'll wake up in the next chapter, none the wiser, and they won't remember any of this," Lex explained. "All of their stuff will be waiting for them when they get home, except Cel's locket, she'll wear that from now on and think she's always had it."

"Alright, let's get these kiddees back to Maka's!" Authoress said.

**Oh my gosh you guys, I am so sorry this is so late, not to mention so long! In Word, this was 6 pages long. Normally they are 3-4 pages long. '. I am not quite done yet with the next chapter, but I am going to finish it this week and post it on Sunday. I promise! Oh, since I forgot to do it earlier, I do not own Authoress, nite train, m3At, or any of the branded stuff in the gifts. By the way, NITE TRAIN, is there like an e-mail we can contact you at or something, because sometimes I have a problem where I'm like, 'what would nite train do?' such as trying to think of gifts... . so yeah if you have an e-mail, you can send me an e-mail at lexicram gmail .com and then I'll just delete this part of the author's notes later. I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual, or otherwise! L^3**


	8. FAQ and A

**Lex: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**(Confetti explodes everywhere)**

**Lex: And to celebrate the new year, have some questions. And some answers.**

Is it a coincidence that Best Buy and Barnes and Noble are two of my many favorite stores? – m3At

Yes.

Why can't I think of a question? – LMFAO

You're too distracted by my magnificent writing skills. Clearly. (Just kidding… xD)

Who is Cel's sister? What's her name? – Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand

The little sister's name is something I have been guarding closely. I wasn't sure what I wanted it to be, or if I even wanted her to have one. But then I wrote a small piece about Cel telling her sister a bedtime story and I kind of needed to come up with one. That was also when I came up with Cel's 'real name.' I'll give you a hint. Cel's little sister's name is very elegant. It sounds like it could be the name of a princess or some other member of royalty. That's all you'll get…

…. Well that's all you guys gave me for questions…. So now I guess I'll make up my own questions!

Hey everybody! How old are you?

Jules: 16  
>Gavin: 17<br>Marcus: 16  
>Cel: Don't worry about it.<br>(God Cel, always so crabby!)

Hey Jules! You know Gavin and Marcus are crushing on you hard, right?

Jules: What? Don't be silly; they're just my best friends!  
>(Oh Jules, how blissfully ignorant you truly are…)<p>

Hey Cel! Why do you dress so scantily like that?

Cel: I'm trying to attract attention. I have this whole plan where if I ask around about the people who killed my family, and then they find out I'm asking about them, this way people can give a good description since I'm so hard to forget. It sounds dangerous, but just because I don't have a meister, doesn't mean I can't defend myself. If they come looking for me, they're still outing themselves.

Hey, what's up with the locket thing?

Lex: Ugh, I am such a blonde… It was part of her original character design, but I forgot to mention it when I introduced her. I didn't just want to start mentioning it; that would be sloppy and weird! So when the Christmas gift idea popped into my head, I just went with it!

Hey… You said you going on hiatus to catch up on chapters… but in the Author's Notes in the Christmas Special you said you weren't even done with the next one? :|

I'M SORRY! I ACCIDENTALLY THE WHOLE MONTH! It also doesn't help that I got an xbox 360 for Christmas, along with LA Noire Bioshock(which I played for 5 minutes then quit out of terror) and Halo Wars, PLUS I borrowed Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Portal 2…. MY LIFE! WHAT IS? My mental state for all of this month was: What? Crossover? No, I've got all month to do that, I'm gonna draw! What's that you say? Christmas is a week and a half away? CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!

Why is Cel always so crabby? Does she ever smile?

Cel: … My entire family was murdered, my sister right in front of me. There is apparently something wrong with my soul that doesn't let me have a meister partner, and if my emotions go above a certain point I have an 'infection' in my arm that will spread to my entire body and possibly stop my heart.  
>(Lex: … No. She never smiles.)<p>

Will Cel ever have a looooove interest?

Actually when I first came up with the character design, before I came up with the whole back story and everything, I had her paired up with Kid in my head. Then I actually thought about it seriously. Kid would probably have an aneurism from her assymetrical-ness. So no. She will not have a love interest. Which will make a lot more sense when you find out about THAT. That thing that I've been keeping secret that you don't even suspect because it's so ridiculous. And now you're going to question everything because of this. I know I drive you crazy. But you love me anyway. :)

How does Blaire know Cel?

Well, I don't think that I will get this in the story, so I'll tell you. When the Lionheart family learned of the plot against their lives, they looked into getting a witch to protect them and their children, but at the same time, they didn't want to get wrapped up into the evil power the witches were known for. One of their servants knew of Blaire and explained how she wasn't a witch, but still had immense magical power. They explained how kind, if not a bit lustful, she was. The Lord and Lady Lionheart agreed and Blaire became Cel's live-in nanny/bodyguard.

Lex, how did you get started on this story?

Well it's mostly thanks to Authoress! I met her at a Girl Scout camp and she told me about her fanfiction stories and showed them to me! I was impressed and started following her. A few months later I drew a character, Cel. I came up with a whole back-story for her, gave her a personality, and wrote up a story. Or most of story. xD. Either way, it's all thanks to Authoress!

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story, I know there's not many of you, but I love you all so much! Give me some more questions to answer and I'll put them in this chapter. I love getting reviews, seeing that email in my inbox always makes me smile! The next chapter will be up in probably a week. I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional factual or otherwise! L^3**


	9. Chapter 6 Rewind

**Lex: Welcome back to normalcy everyone!**

**Authoress: Well as normal as it's going to get, anyway!**

**Ditto: Ditto Dit!**

**m3At: You said it Ditto!**

**nite train: Why is your Ditto only around sometimes? I just realized that. He only shows up every once in a while.**

**m3At: Ditto has his own adventures. He's pretty awesome.**

**Lex: What, you didn't know that nite train?**

**nite train: What, you did?**

**Lex: Well, yeah! He tells me about them sometimes. You should hear some of the trouble this little guy has gotten into!**

**Ditto: Ditto dit Ditto!**

**nite train: What, now you understand him too?**

**Authoress: nite train! Lex can talk to animals, remember? That goes for Pokemon too.**

**nite train: I'm so confused!**

**m3At: I guess it just goes to show you that everyone has an adventure, even if you don't realize it!**

**Lex: What, is this a PBS Special now? I don't own Soul Eater, Authoress, nite train, m3At, or his ditto, but I do own all my OC's**

Outside Maka's

"Here we are!" Black Star announced in front of the door. "Let's go!" he shouted as he reached for the knob.

"Wait, you aren't even going to knock?" Jules asked.

"Not very gentlemanly," Gavin added.

Black Star paused. "Ha! A big guy like me doesn't need to worry about being a gentleman! That stuff's for wimpy dudes who can't shine on stage."

Gavin frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it's not like they have any real special talent, so they just act nice to cover it up. Only small-fries do that, and I'm no small fry!" Black Star ranted on.

Gavin was growing agitated He could hear Marcus stifling his laughter behind him. Getting into a fight would be an unbecoming and barbaric thing to do, not to mention foolish considering his opponent. The best course of action was clear. He would have to talk his way around.

"It is not surprising that someone such as yourself came to such a conclusion," he said with a smile. "Now shall we proceed?" Gavin walked forward and knocked on the door.

Black Star looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah, cut the chit-chat, I like the way you think! You got style. Maybe you'll be almost as big as me one day but don't get your hopes up!"

Jules smiled. A gentleman's true power is in his words.

Just then, Liz opened the door. "Oh, hey Tsubaki, Black Star, 'bout time you guys got here. Who're your friends?"

"Um. Right!" Black Star said. "This is, uh, and his name is… uhm."

"You forgot our names already?" Marcus said in disbelief.

"This is Jules, Marcus, and Gavin," Tsubaki said. "We just met a little while ago, and we agreed to help them out. They're looking for their friend, and we thought Blair might be able to help."

"Sure, anything to help," Liz said.

"Uh, wow, thanks! That's really nice of you!" Jules said.

Liz smiled. "Anytime. Well? What are you waiting for, get in here!" She grabbed Jules and Tsubaki and pulled them in. The boys followed looking extremely confused.

Inside of the apartment, Kid and Soul were sitting at the table also looking confused next to Patty who just stared at the newcomers with a wide-eyed expression.

"Guys, this is Julie, Mark, and Garrett." Liz said.

"Um… It's Jules, Marcus, and Gavin, actually," Jules corrected.

"Right, yeah, that's what I said."

"'Sup," said Soul, nodding at them. "My name's Soul."

"I'm Death the Kid," Kid said. "So, what's brought you all here?"

"We're looking for someone," Marcus explained.

"I suppose you could call her our friend," Jules continued, "although we haven't actually met. Which I now realize sounds much creepier than what I mean…" she face-palmed.

"Plus she's hot!" Black Star announced.

"Black Star," Tsubaki scolded. "Sorry about this Soul, do you think Maka will mind?"

"I don't see why she would," he replied. "She and Liz brought home a stray of their own."

"Strays?" Gavin said indignantly under his breath.

"She's in the bathroom right now," Soul continued, not hearing him, "Maka is in the kitchen trying to salvage the noodles, and Blair is," he made air quotes, "'helping.'"

Would Maka mind if we borrowed Blair for a bit?" Jules asked.

Soul laughed. "Doubt it. Hey Blair!" he called into the next room. "Come in here a minute, would ya?"

In a flash, Blair ran into the room and embraced Soul, wrapping her arms around his head.

"Oh, Soul-kun, did you miss me already?" Blair crooned as she nuzzled his head.

"Gah! Blair!" Soul, his face being buried by her bosom, naturally, got a nosebleed.

"Uhh…" Jules said. the three of them just stared on awkwardly.

"Oh!" Blair had just noticed the newcomers. She stood up and ran over to Gavin.

Soul fell over with a loud THUD. "… Not… Cool…" he groaned.

"And who are you, handsome young man?" Blair asked Gavin, standing right up against him and placing her face very close to his. "You look like the kind of man who could show a girl a real good time."

Gavin stood straight as a board, face red as a tomato. He didn't say anything.

Jules shook her head. You have many skills Gavin, but a ladies man you are not.

"Pfft," Marcus laughed, not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Mew?" Blair looked over. "Ooo, what's your name cutie-pie?" she asked, standing behind him and draping her arms over his chest. "You and I should catch a show sometime, what do you say?'

"I… uh, that is… what I mean to say… is… uhm," he spluttered, looking to Jules for help.

"Ha, Ha!" Black Star laughed. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Jules jumped to the rescue, pulling Blair away by the elbow. "Actually Soul called you out here so that we could talk to you."

"Oh okay, what about?" she asked with a smile.

"We're looking for someone and Black Star said you know just about everyone, so," Jules explained, "he said you know Cel."

"Cel?" Kid, Soul, and Blair exclaimed.

"It can't be the same Cel, can it?" said Kid.

"How many Cels can there be?" Soul replied.

"Here's a picture, does this clear things up?" Gavin asked as he pulled the photo out of the envelope.

"That's her!" Blair exclaimed, pointing at the photo. "How do you know this girl?"

"Um, some other girl brought us here and told us to be her friends."

"Yes, that does sound like something 'she' would do," Blair said to herself.

"What do you mean-" Marcus started.

"HEY!" Black Star interrupted. "You shouldn't leave a big guy like me out of the loop!"

Click. The bathroom door closed. Everyone looked and stared at Cel, no one quite knowing what to say.

"What?" she asked.

"No way," Jules said in surprise.

"Too easy," Marcus said. "There's gotta be a boss battle coming up."

Cel stared back. "Seriously, what?"

**Ditto: ... Ditto dit dit DITTO DIT DITTO DIT, dit Ditto dit "Ditto dit ditto ditto dit dit dit!"**

**Lex (translating): "... And then came the BIGGEST HORNERY-EST CHARIZARD I've ever seen, and he said, "How many times do I have to tell you pipsqueaks to pipe down!"**

**(Everyone laughs)**

**Authoress: That was hysterical!**

**nite train: Yeah, who knew Ditto was such a ladykiller, too!**

**m3At: You know Ditto, you never told me that story...**

**Ditto: Ditto dit... dit ditto...**

**m3At: OVERREACT THAT'S RIDICULOUS WHEN HAVE I EVER OVERREACTED IN MY LIFE!**

**Lex: Well there was that one time-**

**nite train: Oh, and that time that-**

**Authoress: Don't forget when you-**

**m3At: ALRIGHT I get it!**

**Hey everyone, good news! We're back to regular updates! Well good for you anyway... Now I have more work to do on top of archery and bowling and speech and that RT video contest, all this month... UGH. STUFF. But no matter! I shall fulfill my duty to you as a writer to bring you regular updates! As for what I've been doing lately, I've been pining for my busted computer, it decided not to turn on a couple weeks ago, and now I have zero access to deviantART. It doesn't effect my fan fiction, since I use my school computer for that, but dA is blocked. Okay, maybe I should explain that a bit. At my school, Sophomores-Seniors get laptops that they can take home and carry with them and keep for their own personal use, but certain websites are blocked, such as facebook and social networks, which APPARENTLY dA is classified as! (ridiculous) I've also been doing a lot of video making and editing. A couple friends of mine and I have formed a film club at my school, and we have a youtube account together, and we're doing a video for Speech contest, and they're helping me with a Rooster Teeth music video making contest. Don't forget to review below, and hey, while you're at it, give me some ideas for the Author's Notes! I wish you happiness in you lives, fictional, factual or otherwise! L^3**


	10. Chapter 7 Friends

**Authoress: Guys I'm worried. We haven't heard from Lex since January.**

**m3At: Apart from the occasional dA comment anyway.**

**nite train: Yeah, she hasn't updated Crossover in forever either, is it even still going?**

**Authoress: I... Think so!**

**m3At: Come on, let's go look for her!**

**Ditto: Ditto Dit!**

**Authoress: Everybody split up and meet back at her house in an hour!**

**nite train: Shouldn't we check there first?**

**Authoress: That's too obvious!**

**m3At: I'll go look at the library!**

**Authoress: I'll check the Soul Eater universe!**

**nite train: (sigh) I'll ask around her school.**

**(m3At is wandering through a maze of bookshelves.)**

**m3At: LEX ARE YOU IN HERE!**

**Librarian: SSSHHHH!**

**m3At: Oops, sorry!**

**Ditto: Dit dit Ditto...**

**(Authoress is running through the hallways of the DWMA)**

**Authoress: HEY! Has anyone seen a short energetic redhead around here?**

**(No one answers)**

**Authoress: Awwww...**

**(nite train walks into the high school)**

**nite train: Hey does anybody hear know Lord Lady Lex?**

**Girl: Who?**

**nite train: Lex? Lexi Cram?**

**Girl: Oh her? Yeah, why?**

**nite train: I'm looking for her, have you seen her?**

**Girl: She's been in and out of school all week, not sure what's been going on, I think she's sick.**

**nite train: Okay, thanks for your help!**

**(All three meet back at Lex's house.)**

**m3At: I couldn't find her.**

**Authoress: Me neither...**

**nite train: All I know is that she might be sick.**

**Authoress: Remember when I went missing? I was just in my room! Let's go look!**

**nite train: GEE. THAT idea sounds familiar!**

**m3At: nite train, there's no time! Let's go!**

**Ditto: Ditto!**

**(The three barge into Lex's room. Lex is sitting under a desk.)**

**Everyone: LEX!**

**Lex: GAH! Where'd you guys come from?**

**Authoress: We came to find you! Where have you been?**

**Lex: Mostly right here. Sitting under this desk.**

**m3At: What are you doing under there?**

**(nite train and Authoress pull Lex out from under the desk. Her face his painted grey and she is wearing a headband with candy corn colored horns glued on.)**

**Lex: Reading Homestuck.**

**Authoress: OH GOD IT'S WORSE THAN I IMAGINED!**

**m3At: Wait, what's Homestuck?**

**Ditto: Ditto?**

**Lex: Someone hand me that towel.**

**(nite train hands the towel to her and she cleans all the face paint off.)**

**nite train: Why haven't you updated your story?**

**m3At: Is no one going to answer me?**

**Lex: Guys, I don't think you get just how busy I've been. But don't worry. I am writing again, and in two weeks I'll be back to being totally bored at home again.**

**Authoress: What's in two weeks?**

**Lex: The end of Girl Scout Cookie season and the debut of the high school musical, "Annie."**

**nite train: I didn't know you were in a play.**

**Ditto: Ditto dit Ditto!**

**m3At: Guys, come on, seriously, WHAT IS HOMESTUCK?**

**Lex: Well I'm just a background orphan, but we practice nearly every night. The only reason I had time to write this chapter was because I got sick last week and it lasted all weekend so I had no choice but to stay home with my notebook and laptop.**

**m3At: Chapter? You mean you're going to update!**

**Lex: Well yeah. (Lex hands m3At a notebook.) It's all right there. But first... Let me tell you... about Homestuck... (Lex wraps her arm around m3At's shoulders and they start walking away from the group.)**

**Authoress: Lex doesn't own Soul Eater, Homestuck, nite train, m3At, or me, but she does own all of her OC's.**

Maka's House

"Cel, you may want to sit down," said Blair, breaking the awkward silence.

Cel did so, looking around uncomfortably.

"This is Jules, Gavin, and Marcus. _She_ sent them," Blair explained.

Cel snapped to attention. "What? Why? Is something wrong?"

Jules sat down. "She said we're supposed to help you."

"You three are supposed to help me?" she said incredulously. "How exactly are you going to do that? Advanced fighting skills?"

"Well, no-" Gavin started.

"Incredible investigating abilities, perhaps?" she interrupted, face cold.

"Not really," said Marcus.

"Then how exactly are you supposed to help me?" Cel asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"We're gonna be your friends!" Jules said with a smile, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Cel simply glared at her. "I don't need friends. I don't want friends."

Jules's face fell.

"Cel, what do you mean? You always follow what she advises," Blair said, looking sad.

"Well not on this. This isn't some comic, I don't need any sidekicks getting in my way. I don't know why she would send 3 _kids_ to help me, but this is ridiculous. Excuse me," she said making her way through the group of people to the door. Blair stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, Claire, you're still a kid yourself," she said quietly.

Cel didn't reply, and continued on her way, opening the door and closing it behind her. She leaned against the door and pinched her arm to bring the feeling back. A heat was emanating from her chest, which usually meant that a certain someone was trying to talk to her.

She pulled out the little paper and opened it to see angrily scrawled letters.

_Child you will do this! It is necessary for your success in the long run, so you had better get back in there and at least let them tag along. Stop acting so childish at once._

Cel sighed and tipped her head back. 'It's not an act,' she thought. "All right," she said out loud.

Just then, the door opened and Cel fell backwards into someone.

"Oof!" they said as they hit the ground and Cel landed on top of them.

"Er, sorry about that," Cel said as she rolled off, now seeing that it was Jules who broke her fall.

"Ouch," Jules said propping herself up on her elbows.

Gavin reached down and helped Jules to her feet, brushing some dirt off the back of her coat. Jules then turned and offered her hand to Cel. "What about you, are you alright?"

Cel stared at the hand silently before begrudgingly taking it and letting her help her up. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"We were just about to go ook for you," Gavin said. "We wanted to try and change your mind. I really think-"

"Save it," Cel interrupted gently. "I've already decide to let you help me."

"Oh," Gavin said, looking surprised.

"What changed your mind?" Marcus asked, shoving Gavin over to have a place to stand. Gavin just glared back.

"Not important right now. I am exhausted so I'm going home," Cel said as she brushed off her legs. "Meet me at the corner of 5th and Main tomorrow after breakfast and we'll get started." Cel bowed as a farewell, and left.

"Well, hang on now, just a sec," Marcus said after the door was closed. "Where are we staying?"

"Oh man," Jules said putting a hand to her head. "I didn't even think about that."

"I would offer, but we just don't have the room," Maka said.

"Hmmm," Kid thought. "My apologies, but there is simply no way for three to lay and my house to remain symmetrical."

"Uh… What?" Marcus said, confused.

"Ignore him, he's crazy," Liz interjected, putting her hand over Kid's mouth before he could continue.

"No problem, they can stay with us!" Black Star said loudly.

"Really?" Gavin said, surprised.

"We would be happy to have you." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, that's so nice of you!" said Jules.

"Well, dinner's ready whenever everyone wants to get a plate!" Maka said.

"ALL RIGHT CHOW TIME!" Soul and Black Star yelled together, running towards the kitchen.

In the Death Room

"Say, Stein…" Lord Death began.

"Hm?" Stein replied.

"Earlier, what did you mean when you were talking about Cel's soul? Or Claire or whatever her name is."

Stein was sitting on the floor enjoying a cigarette with his coat draped around his shoulders. His right hand was bandaged. "Oh that. I was wondering when you'd ask." He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke through his nose. "It seems that Cel's soul has been infected. Some sort of witch's magic I assume."

"What?" said Lord Death with surprise.

"Yes. It looks as if she's under the influence of a spell of some kind. The affects of the spell are most likely meant to give her more power. But at a cost. If anyone gets close to her or her soul, it would attack them. This type of thing would keep her at a distance from those who would otherwise befriend her."

"You don't think she did this to herself? That she's a witch?"

"I don't, actually." Stein said, adjusting his screw. "I get the idea that she was desperate for help and a witch offered it to her. But something tells me this goes deeper than we know. Maybe even deeper than she knows."

"Hmmm…" Death said quietly. "Well, I guess there isn't much we can do about it now. I'll send her a letter to tell her when she starts classes."

**m3At: Wow... So that's Homestuck.**

**Lex: Pretty much.**

**Authoress: Hey Lex, this chapter was kind of short...**

**Lex: I know, but I didn't have a really good place to stop. This is more like filler than anything else. We'll get into some really intense stuff pretty soon, I promise.**

**nite train: Lot's of butt-kicking I hope?**

**Lex: Like you have no idea.**

**Ditto: Ditto dit Ditto Ditto!**

**m3At: So, wait, I still don't get the whole "stairs" thing.**

**Lex: Not right now, m3At, I have to talk to the readers, trust me, we can have a nice long chat about Homestuck later.**

**Hello everyone and thank you for sticking with me! I know that I'm a bum and that I kind of went on an unannounced hiatus there for a while, but I assure you, I did not mean for that happen! I will get a little better with updates, I hope to have another chapter in by the end of the month. Let me know if you have any questions, oh and go to my profile to take the poll on how you found me, I'm really curious about that! Make sure to review, even if you think I'm a worthless writer who only writes garbage. Seriously. TELL me. I want to get better so be as harsh as you please! I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual or otherwise! L^3**


	11. Chapter 8 Secret's Out

**Lex: Hey guys, what's new?**

**Authoress: Not much, it's been surprisingly quiet around here lately...**

**nite train: ... Where's m3At?**

**Authoress and Lex: That explains it.**

**m3At (walking up): Hey now, that was a little uncalled for, don't you think?**

**nite train: Hey man, where've you been?**

**m3At: Well I didn't turn into a pony, so don't ask about that.**

**nite train: ... What?**

**Lex and Authoress: HE SAID DON'T ASK!**

**nite train: Er... Sorry!**

**Lex: Guys! I did have a reason for coming over here you know!**

**nite train: Oh, sorry bout that, what is it?**

**Lex: Well, while I was writing the new chapter of Crossover, I found a page in my notebook with a map on it! (holds up a piece of paper) I have no idea where it came from!**

**m3At: What? Let me see that! (grabs paper) This is a treasure map!**

**nite train: What seriously? (leans closer to look)**

**Authoress: Let me see! (leans in closer to look)**

**m3At: Look at this, "In order to find the ultimate treasure, follow the map and face the three challenges."**

**nite train: What's that at the top? Is that a giant snake?**

**Authoress: SNAKE? WHY WOULD THERE BE A SNAKE? ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT A SNAKE?**

**m3At: Yeah, no kidding, I'm with Authoress!**

**nite train: Oh come on, guys, even if we did have to fight a snake, we could take care of it easy!**

**Lex: nite train's right, but we can't do it today, we'll have to start tomorrow.**

**m3At: Aw, why?**

**(to self)Lex: cuz i havent written the adventure yet...**

**nite train: What was that?**

**Lex: NOTHING! It's just... because, okay? We need to, you know, get supplies and stuff.**

**m3At, nite train, and Authoress: Okay, fine...**

**Lex: I don't own m3At, nite train, Authoress, or Soul Eater, but I do own my OC's.**

The Next Morning Back Star's House

"Rise and shine sleepyheads!" A loud voice boomed into the guest room where Gavin Marcus and Jules were sleeping.

"UGHHHH!" Jules and Marcus groaned, covering their heads with their blankets. "Go back to sleep weirdo!"

Gavin sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked. He looked to the source of the voice.

It was Black Star, who yelled, "Get up already! It's already 6 in the morning!"

"Weirdo!" came the muffled yell from Jules's bunk.

"Geez, guys, I'm starting to get the idea that you don't want to train with me…" Black Star pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Weirdo!" this time it came from Marcus's bunk.

Gavin stood up and stretched. "I appreciate the wake up call, Black Star, but it's probably best to let these two sleep. They're not what you would call 'morning people.'"

He walked out, pushing Black Star with him and closing the door behind them.

"So you'll train with me?" Black Star asked, excited.

"I don't know about that, but I could certainly go for a cup of tea and some breakfast."

The two walked out to the back garden where Tsubaki was already stretching. Gavin sat down at a patio table. Some tea had been set out.

"Are the others not coming?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, they decided to catch up on their sleep instead," Gavin said and smiled.

Tsubaki chuckled.

2 hours later

Gavin returned from the house, having just used the bathroom.

"GAVIN, WATCH OUT!" Black Star shouted as Tsubaki in shruiken mode hurdled toward him.

Gavin gasped. His hand flew up like lightning. And… He… Caught… It…

"How…" Gavin said in awe.

"Dude that was awesome!" Black Star yelled, running up to him.

"Gavin, how did you do that? I thought you didn't have any training?" Tsubaki asked in surprise.

"I don't! The closest I've come is fencing with my brother!" he choked out.

"What's going on?" Jules yawned as she and Marcus walked through the still open sliding door.

Gavin handed Tsubaki back to Black Star, who threw her up in the air as she changed back to her human form.

"Gavin, how did you do that?" she asked.

"Wait, what did Sir Suave-a-lot do now?" Marcus asked.

Tsubaki explained what happened.

"Well it wasn't THAT impressive," Black Star added. "I could've done the same thing, easy."

"Uh, guys? Can I talk to you in the other room?" Jules asked. She pulled them inside before they could answer and slid the door shut behind them.

"Jeez, what is it?" Marcus asked.

"I have a theory. Maybe this is part of being, y'know, from where we're from."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Gavin said.

"Like, we each have hidden talents that won't reveal themselves until they're needed." Jules explained.

"Well that doesn't sound right, we couldn't do this back home, why would we be able to do it now?" Marcus asked.

"It makes sense if you think about it," Jules continued. "We're in completely different bodies now that we're in a different world."

"DIFFERENT WORLD?" came a yell from the other side of the door.

"What the…" Marcus said as he slid it open.

Black Star was on the ground. It looked like he had fallen backwards, and was now scooting backwards towards Tsubaki, who looked very confused.

"ALIENS!" he yelled, pointing at them.

"What." All three said in disbelief.

"Black Star. For God's sake, we are not aliens," Gavin said, rubbing his temples.

"I heard you talking!"

"Black Star what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Tsubaki scolded.

"I guess we'd better tell them the truth," Jules said. "It can only make things easier at this point."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gavin asked. "He doesn't seem like the type to keep secrets."

"I trust him," she said simply. "Guys, we're not from around here. We're from another dimension."

"Wait, what?" Black Star said.

"Yup." Marcus added. "We come from a different world without weapons or meisters."

"No weapons or mesiters?" Black Star exclaimed. "Who protects people from witches?"

"We don't have witches either," Gavin said.

"All in all, it's a much more boring place than this." Jules said.

"Albeit safer…" Gavin added under his breath.

"But you can't tell anyone about this!" Marcus said. "We're on a secret mission."

Black Star winked. "Your secret's safe with me!"

"What, seriously?" Marcus asked. "Just like that? I thought that would take a lot more convincing…"

"Yup! I got your guys' back!" he said.

"And I won't tell anyone either," Tsubaki added.

Jules rushed up and hugged Tsubaki and Black Star. "Thanks."

"Say… What time is it?" Gavin asked.

"Almost 8:30, why?" Marcus replied.

"We're supposed to meet Cel after breakfast, we should go soon so we don't miss her."

"You're right," Jules called back over her shoulder. Gavin smiled. Marcus hit him. Jules shook her head. "Thanks again for your guys' help." She gave Black Star a peck on the check, and then jogged away grabbing the boys' arms and pulling them away before they could protest.

Black star blushed. "Humph!" He said, crossing his arms. Tsubaki laughed.

**Lex: Okay guys the chapter's over. Everybody packed?**

**nite train: I am!**

**Authoress: Me too!**

**m3At: Same here!**

**Lex: Okay, let me just grab a couple of things and talk to the reader and I'll meet you outside!**

**Everybody else: Okay!**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me, I was glad to get this out, even if it is a day late and a little shorter than I was hoping for. In case you were wondering, my high school's musical went wonderfully, and now I am DONE! D-O-N-E DONE! This weekend is contest for Choir as well, and after that I will TONS more free time to dedicate to you wonderful readers! And now about the Author's Notes. I realized that I should probably get some sort of sub-storyline going in here instead of just making them up as I go like normally. So we are going on a treasure hunt! But you're probably wondering, where'd the map come from? Well here's where's you guys come in. I want one of you guys to have a guest appearance as the maker of the map. All you have to do is leave a review and say why you made the map and what your intentions were. You can make yourself a good guy or a bad guy, it's up to you and you can decide what the prize is too, but for that I want you to PM me or email me at so that it stays a secret to everyone else! Now it might happen that I like one person's character ideas and another person's prize idea. Well then you both win! I hope lots of you enter this "contest" and show your support! Something like this would really get me back into writing again! Don't worry about running out of time to enter, you'll have at least a month and a half. I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual or otherwise! L^3**


	12. Chapter 9 Adventure Commence

**Lex: (is talking into a microphone) Hello everyone and welcome back to the treasure hunt extravaganza!**

**m3At: Where did you get that thing?**

**nite train: And who are you talking to?**

**Lex: I found it and I'm talking to viewers at home! (gestures to a floating camera being pointed at them)**

**nite train: What the heck is that thing?**

**Authoress: I made it! Isn't it awesome? It'll follow us around the whole way so everyone at home will get to see the action!**

**Lex: Now for the treasure hunt!**

**(Lex, m3At, his golden ditto, Authoress, and nite train gather around the map.)**

**m3At: So what's first?**

**Lex: Well we have to get to that mountain and go through the stone gate. The problem is, it's guarded.**

**Authoress: By what?**

**Lex: A giant stone rabbit.**

**m3At: Well that's not so bad.**

**Ditto: Ditto!**

**nite train: Are you kidding? Have you SEEN Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Just because it's a cute bunny rabbit doesn't mean it can't rip your throat out!**

**m3At: Eurgh… I guess I didn't think about that.**

**Authoress: Well we won't know until we get there. (summons her motorcycle) Hop on!**

**Lex: Is there room?**

**(The motorcycle grows three more seats)**

**Lex: Well that's convenient.**

**(Everyone gets on the motorcycle)**

**Authoress: Let's ride! (revs the engine and starts driving away)**

**Lex: (yelling over roar of the engine) I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER M3AT HIS DITTO NITE TRAIN OR AUTHORESS BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S!**

Death City

Cel stood at the corner of 5th and Main, leaning against the sign that labeled the streets. She was tapping her foot in impatience.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "How long does it take them to eat breakfast, it's 9:00 already."

As she often did when bored, she pulled out the little paper, which was torn slightly from when she fell the previous day. It was blank. Nothing to say, she supposed.

"We're here!" yelled a voice.

Cel looked up seeing the three running towards her.

"We're here!" Jules repeated as they reached Cel.

"About time," she said standing up straight.

"We would have been here sooner if it wasn't for—" Gavin started.

Marcus interrupted him. "You know, we could stand around pointing fingers, or we could get to work."

"Most agreeable thing I've heard all morning," Cel said looking at the paper again.

"What's that?" Jules asked, referring to the paper.

She paused and then said, "My guide," not looking up.

The words, _Good One_, appeared for a moment before fading away back into the aged yellow tint.

"So where are we going?" Gavin asked.

Cel didn't answer, waiting for the words to appear. Without fail, they did.

"336 Killedman Drive," she read out as the words appeared.

"Well, where's that?" Marcus asked.

"Actually, I think I know where that is," Cel said slowly. "I spent most of last night scoping out the city. A surprising amount of suspicious behavior, but nothing to serious."

"How far is it from here?" Gavin asked.

"About fourteen blocks," Cel said, folding and stowing the paper.

"I suppose we'd better get going then," Jules said.

They set off in the direction of the address. There was a gentle breeze blowing and the sun was shining. Being a Saturday morning, the only people out and about were doing gardening or sweeping the sidewalk off. It was a rather crowded city as far as buildings go, so when I say gardens, I really mean flower boxes hanging in the windows.

The road was cobblestone, as was the sidewalk, and Jules smiled at the feeling through her flip-flops. It was nice to do something almost normal, she thought. Even if it was for a short time.

Cel had a different opinion on the events. She didn't like the hum-drum boredom. It made her think. Forced her to remember. She remembered that night when she woke up to the cold yellow of the assassin's eyes, as if they were piercing straight through her very soul. The assassin spoke.

"I'm sorry," they said. "But get stronger. Get revenge. My employer is a mad man who has me trapped in a vow. Only one was to die this night."

Cel shook her head and shuddered at the thought. The sooner she got her revenge the better.

Somewhere underground outside Death City

A witch laughed. "This is just wonderful!" she crooned over the pool of water she was gazing at. The pool showed Cel and her three traveling companions walking down a Death City street.

She grabbed her broom and ran up the stairs, giggling and bells jingling as she did so.

"I'll just go and get a closer look," she said playfully.

Back on the streets of Death City

"Are we almost there?" Marcus complained.

"It's just up ahead," Cel replied, pointing at a warehouse-type building a block away.

"Are we sure about this?" Jules asked, slightly nervous. "Is this going to be dangerous?"

Cel looked over at her. "Most likely. You should have expected this when you volunteered to help me."

They stopped at the front of the building. Cel looked to each side at the teenagers. All three looked afraid. She rolled her eyes and started up the path to the door. The three exchanged a glance and then followed.

Cel knocked on the door, but didn't wait for someone to answer and walked in. The nervous teens stepped in quietly behind her.

Inside was not a ring of thugs, but aisles of filing cabinets. It seems like the building is purely meant for storage. Huh. How anti-climactic.

Cel sighed. "I'll start on the South Wall, you guys split up and bring something to me if you think it's suspicious."

The three looked at each other. Jules shrugged and they got to work, burying themselves up to the waist in legal documents.

At the border of Death City

The witch kneeled in the sand and raised one hand, shaking it once, twice, three times, making the bell around her wrist jingle each time. A small black cat jumped out of a tree and walked up to her. She smiled.

Placing one finger on it's nose she started chanting, "Meow, mew, meow, mew, meow, mew meow!"

The hair on the cat's back rose as the witch turned into smoke and possessed the cat. It happened quickly and was over in a few seconds.

Grinning with her new sharp teeth, the cat set off at a run into the city.

2 hours later, back in the warehouse

"I found something!" Cel cried out.

The other three pushed stacks of papers out of the way and jogged over to Cel.

"What is it?" Jules asked.

Cel looked closer at the ledger. "It seems like a record of a payment to someone named…. Silvia Coldstone."

"Okay, and why is this relevant?" Marcus asked.

"Because the payment came from an unmarked bank account. There's no actual names attached to it and it supposedly belongs to a crematorium company," Cel explained. "This is very common for payments to assassins, especially with gangs. If a gang has a fake bank account they can pay whoever they want without really worrying about it being traced back to them."

"But why would a gang hire someone else to kill?" Gavin asked. "Wouldn't they just do it themselves?"

Cel laughed. "Gangs are sloppy. More like a mob than anything. If they want something done quietly that involves infiltration, they aren't going to send in their blundering goons."

"Look there's an address!" Marcus said pointing to the paper.

"Likely a fake, but we should check it out anyway," Cel said. "It could really give us something to go on."

They left the papers where they were, not bothering to pick them up in case they had to come back. Shutting the door behind them, they stopped at the street to figure out where they needed to go.

While everyone was talking Gavin glanced over and saw a black cat sitting on a mailbox. It had startlingly blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the cat, and it seemed to grin back at him. Pushing it from his mind he rejoined the conversation.

At the same time, Cel glanced over and saw the same cat. Her eyes narrowed at the creature and she stood a little straighter. The cat smiled even wider and Cel turned away.

**(The gang is sneaking up to the side of the mountain.)**

**m3At: (whispering) There! I can see the rabbit and the door!**

**(In the side of the mountain there is a large double door with a crescent hole in the upper center. An enormous stone rabbit sleeps next to it.)**

**Authoress: Do you think we could sneak past it?**

**nite train: Let's try.**

**(They sneak up to the door)**

**Lex: (still whispering) I can't believe that worked. Now let's just go through this door and get out of here.**

**(starts to push the door but it squeaks really loudly. The rabbit's eyes fly open, revealing them to be bright red.)**

**Authoress: Maybe it's friendly?**

**Giant Stone Rabbit: *ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR***

**Everyone: DEFINITELY NOT FRIENDLY!**

**(Lex pulls a pen from her back pocket, pulls the clip and turns it into a sword. Authoress pulls her sword seemingly out of nothingness. nite train holds up his arm and swipes off his metal arm band, brandishing it into a crossbow. m3At pulls out duel blades and grins mischievously. His ditto transforms into a Greek warrior who also has a sword.)**

**(m3At runs to the other side of the rabbit as it stands up and starts slashing at its legs.)**

**m3At: It's not doing much damage!**

**nite train: Well it is made of stone, that kind of makes sense.**

**Lex: Aim for the eyes!**

**(Lex, m3At, his ditto, and Authoress run up to the rabbit and try to slash at it's eyes but it pushes them away with one paw, roaring.)**

**m3At: Urgh... It's no use!**

**Authoress: We can't get close enough!**

**nite train: I've got this! (Aims the crossbow and fires. It hits the rabbit right in the eye.)**

**Giant Stone Rabbit: RAAAAAAWWWWWWW!**

**(The rabbit falls to the ground)**

**Everyone: We did it!**

**nite train: AHEM!**

**Everyone but nite train: Okay, you did it, but we helped!**

**Authoress: Through the door! And beyond!**

**Hello everyone! Another chapter down! I was having trouble this chapter deciding where I should stop, but I figured this was as good a place as any. I have such big plans for the next chapter! *grins evilly* Oh, and for the Giant Stone Rabbit idea the credit goes to nite train for that, it was his idea! I haven't gotten anything from anyone for ideas for the treasure yet though! Be sure to get on that, this contest will probably end by the end of May! In other news, I got a job. It's part time at a little shop a block from where I live, which is super convenient, hahaha! Also doing a lot for my school's Film Club, if you're interested in what we do just look up Bellevue Film Club on Youtube. Also I finally got a new computer, so my deviantart has been updated! FINALLY! I will probably update it a bit more tomorrow as well, so stay tuned for that as well. The next update for Crossover will be probably... Let's go for 2-3 weeks from now. I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual or otherwise! L^3**


	13. Chapter 10 The Assassin

**(Lex, m3At, his ditto, nite train, and Authoress are all in a cave.)**

**Lex: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the treasure hunt! We have just entered this mysterious cave!**

**nite train: After defeating a bloodthirsty rabbit-monster.**

**Authoress: And now we're on to the second obstacle!**

**Ditto: Ditto dit!**

**m3At: Which is, what exactly?**

**(Everyone looks at the map)**

**Lex: It just has a picture of a question mark and … is that a…. beard with a face?**

**m3At: That's what it looks like.**

**nite train: Well there's only one way we can go right now, so let's see where this goes and take it from there.**

**Everyone else: Agreed!**

The walk was a long one, it took about twenty minutes in total. And although Cel didn't really care about her traveling companions' history, she couldn't stand the quiet for very long.

"So how did you guys meet?" she asked after a few minutes of walking.

Jules was surprised, but answered. "Well, I grew up down the street from Marcus."

"Until you had to move because your house was going to collapse!" Marcus cut in, nudging her with an elbow.

"What?" Cel asked.

"The foundation of my house kind of started to disintegrate since it was so old, so we had to move before the whole house caved in on us!" Jules explained.

"I remember we used to sneak to each others' houses," Marcus said with a smile, "and if our parents were looking for us they always knew exactly where to find us."

Gavin coughed.

"Oh, and I met Gavin when I was 9," Jules said. "Our dads did business together and we were introduced at a party."

"You were so shy, you hid behind your father almost the entire time," Gavin mentioned with a smile.

"Oh please, you're exaggerating, I wasn't hiding for that long," Jules said blushing slightly.

Gavin chuckled. "After that I wanted to keep in touch so I practically forced my father to have more parties so we could see each other again."

Marcus crossed his ams. "So Cel," he interjected, trying to bring attention away from Gavin, "What about you?"

Cel looked at him. "What about me?" she asked.

"Ummm…" Marcus thought for a moment, grasping at straws. "What was your sister's name?"

"MARCUS!" Jules gasped. "RUDE!"

"No, no, it's fine," Cel said. "It's Evangeline."

"So pretty," Jules said quietly.

"It suited her," Cel went on. "She had long red hair, just like our mother."

It got really quiet for a moment, then Jules reached over and held her hand. Cel didn't return the grip, but didn't pull away either.

"I believe our destination is just up ahead," Gavin said, pointing to a house.

Cel tensed up. "Let's go," she said, quickening her pace and pulling away from Jules.

They stepped up to the door, all four with trepidation.

"So, uh, how are we going to play this?" Marcus asked. " Do we just knock on the door and see if she's home?"

Cel didn't say anything, but opened the door and took two steps in, all in one fluid movement.

It was quiet. The door opened to a hallway-entryway area. A kitchen could be seen just ahead. No one said a word, but all four walked in, Gavin shutting the door behind them. They looked around the small house. A large opening acted as the door between the kitchen and the living room, and there was a hallway that led around the corner, presumably to a bedroom and bathroom.

Marcus walked up to a wall. "Check this out," he said referring to two pictures hanging on the wall. One depicted a young woman with pastel blue eyes and soft purple hair that curled up at the ends smiling earnestly at the camera. The other picture was also of a young woman, but this woman was much different. She had very long hair pulled back into a high ponytail and bangs that swept over her right eye which was covered by an eye patch. Her expression was stern and her arms were crossed. "Who do you suppose they are?"

"That," Cel said quietly, clenching her fists and nodding at the blonde, "is who we're looking for."

"What are you people doing in here?" a voice said suddenly from behind them.

The four whirled around to see the woman from the picture they were just looking at. She was wearing a long open trench-coat with a high collar, torn up jeans, and a tight top that revealed her muscular abdomen. She also wore a belt with a "Lord Death" style skull for a buckle, and was holding a grocery bag.

"You," Cel said in a low voice just before lunging at her.

Cel went in for a punch, but the stranger, presumably Sylvia Coldstone, dodged to one side, dropping her bag on a chair at the same time. Cel followed up with a jab to the stomach, which also missed. The woman rebounded and punched Cel twice in the gut before Cel brought her knee and cracked her right in the chin. Sylvia cried out and backed off, assuming her opponent would do the same after those powerful hits to the stomach.

But she didn't. That one pause was all Cel needed to get the drop on her, rushing up and twisting one arm behind her back with one hand and using the opposite arm to press against her neck as she slammed her up against the wall. Sylvia gave a small yell on impact.

"Cel!" Jules said, rather frightened. "Stop!"

"Stop?" Cel said incredulously. "This woman, this filth, is the assassin who killed my sister, and probably my parents as well. And you want me to stop?" she let out a bark of a laugh. "Not happening."

"Wait," Sylvia's body loosened up. "I remember you."

Cel turned her around, still pressing arm against her throat. "Do you?"

Sylvia turned her head and closed her eyes. "Yes. And I wouldn't blame you if you killed me right here on the spot for what I've done. I killed many before your family, but your sister was the last."

Cel paused for a moment, staring intently at the assassin, before releasing her and stepping back.

Sylvia looked back at her, confused.

"I know your type," Cel began. "It would be harder for you to live with the dishonor of a child's blood on your hands than it would be for you to accept death. Besides, you're not the one I'm after. You're the instrument. I'm after the operator."

Sylvia didn't say anything but nodded in reply. Her face returning to the same stern expression it was, she moved to the bag she had previously set down, pulling things out and putting them away.

"I will tell you my story. Then you can decide where to go from there. You can have a seat," she said to the three quiet teens. They were standing against the wall, Jule in the middle, and she was holding each of the boys' hands, rather tightly at that. Marcus was turning red and Gavin was trying (without success) to suppress a pink tinge from entering his pale face.

"Oh," Jules said, slightly snapping out of it and releasing the hands she was clutching. "Okay." She stepped forward and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Fat lot of help you three are," Cel said crossing her arms.

Jules didn't respond, still a little dazed at what just happened.

"You seemed like you had it under control," Marcus said.

"I would have, but I was slightly preoccupied. Besides I don't think I could harm a girl," Gavin added.

"Oh no?" Cel asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about a woman?" she raised her her arms and bent her knees.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Gavin replied holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Come on, don't be such a –AH!" suddenly, Cel doubled in pain, clutching her stomach.

Gavin reached out to steady her. "Are you all right?"

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"Probably something to do with those punches I managed to land," Sylvia said, pulling a chair over to her.

Cel sat down, too distracted to be her usual cold self to the people trying to help her.

_Ding Dong_

Sylvia looked up, confused. "… I… Don't even have a doorbell…"

"That's okay!" came the bubbly voice from outside. "I carry one with me!"

**Lex: Guys I think we're lost.**

**Ditto: Ditto...**

**m3At: We're not lost. We're just... Forging our own path.**

**Authoress: You can't forge in tunnel, m3At.**

**m3At: Whatever, you know what I mean.**

**nite train: As much as I would just LOVE to keep wandering aimlessly through winding tunnels, I have to say, my feet hurt.**

**Authoress: The adventure is getting kind of old...**

**Lex: I think we need help...**

**Strange Voice: Did someone say help?**

**Everyone: WHAT THE-**

**(A head pops out of the dirt on the floor)**

**Dwarf: Hey there folks!**

**Ditto: Ditto!**

**nite train: Who the heck are you?**

**Dwarf: I'm here to help! You can call me Stonegarble!**

**Lex: Uhhhh... Okay?**

**(Authoress unfolds and looks at map)**

**Authoress: Oooooohhhhh, I get it!**

**m3At: What?**

**Authoress: It's not a beard with a face, it's him!**

**Everyone: Ooooooohhhh!**

**Stonegarble: So what do you folks need help with?**

**Lex: We're lost. Do you know the way to the next trial?**

**Stonegarble: Sure do! But it'll cost ya. Luckily I happen to have these five pickaxes! All you have to bring me is one diamond per person and we'll be on our way!**

**nite train: What is this, minecraft?**

**m3At: We don't know how to mine!**

**Authoress: Well it can't be that hard! Let's get started!**

**Ditto: Ditto dit Ditto!**

**Hello everyone! Man I have been such a bum about this chapter! It's been done for like a couple weeks, but I was having writer's cramp on the Author's Notes... Which, by the way, still haven't gotten any entries for that! So, I decided to sweeten the deal. Everyone who enters gets an automatic sketch from me, and the winner(s) get a colored picture of their choosing with as many characters as they wish! Summer has started, and I've started driver's ed. Finally. I'm about to be a Senior, and I don't even have my license yet, can you believe that? Most of my spare time has been taken up by Minecraft for the xbox, it's really addicting! Although I think I need to take a break after the last couple days... I find diamond for the first time and what happens? I die. Along with two stacks of redstones, gold, and 5 diamonds. T^T It was a rough day. Later this summer I will be off to camp, twice no less! Also on the agenda as my new job, my aunt's wedding, and my other aunt's pregnacy! Should be a fun-filled summer! I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual, or otherwise! L^3**


	14. Chapter 11 Cliffhanger

**Lex: So... tired...**

**m3At: We've been mining for AGES.**

**nite train: Don't know what you guys are complaining about, this was easy. **

**Authoress: I'm just glad I found one.**

**Ditto: Ditto!**

**(everyone is completely exhausted except nite train who MIRACULOUSLY found a diamond in the first twenty minutes)**

**m3At: I still think you cheated.**

**nite train: *rolls eyes* I didn't cheat, don't be bitter just because you haven't found one yet.**

**Lex: YES FOUND ONE! *pulls diamond free of the dirt and rock***

**m3At: Oh, come on! *continues pick-axing***

**nite train: A little to your left.**

**m3At: How do you know?**

**nite train: Do you want to find a diamond or not?**

**m3At: *mines a little to his left* AWESOME GOT IT!**

**Stonegarble: Alright chums, hand 'em in and I'll lead you out of here!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Authoress: Lex doesn't own Soul Eater, me, nite train, m3At, or his ditto, but she does own all of her OC's!**

In the Death Room

"Hey, Lord Death!" called Spirit, the red-headed death scythe as he meandered in.

"And just where have you been all this time?" Lord Death asked accusingly. "Chupacabra's I assume?"

"What can I say? The ladies get lonely without me," he replied mischievously.

"I should give you a 'Reaper Chop' for this," Spirit flinched, "but luckily for you I'm too preoccupied with watching this unfold!" Lord Death spun around to face his mirror.

"Watching what? Who's folding what now?" Spirit asked, walking to get a view of the mirror as well.

The magical glass showed Cel and Sylvia fighting in the latter's kitchen.

"Whoa! Cat fight?" Spirit asked, eyes opening wide.

"Not exactly," Lord Death said, giving him a halfway dirty look. "More like a trained-assassin-cursed-teenager-fight."

Spirit frowned. "One of them's a teenager?"

"We're still working out the details, but we believe so, yes," Stein's cold voice said from behind him.

"YAH!" Spirit shrieked. Stein's glasses gleamed. "How long have you been there?" he asked in a terrified but accusatory tone.

"The whole time," Stein replied simply. He was sitting on the floor, off to the side, waving his still bandaged hand around aimlessly. A piece of it was dangling off and he watched it, pulling on it to make it longer occasionally.

"What happened to your hand?" Spirit asked, pointing.

"If you had been here yesterday instead of goofing off," Lord Death interjected, "you would have seen the whole thing!" He turned back toward the mirror.

"Geez, what's got his robe in a knot?" Spirit whispered to Stein.

"He's a little stressed about this whole thing. He just needs a cup of tea and he'll be fine," Stein whispered back.

"Stein, what do we know about Cel so far?" Death asked, still watching the mirror.

Stein stood up. "Her real name is Claire Elizabeth Lionheart, but she combined her initials when she went into hiding to form her new name, Cel. She claims to have had a younger sister name Evangeline, but we so far have no record of her." Stein adjusted his glasses. "At some point in her childhood, Evangeline was murdered, a witch found her, and she was cursed. Since then she has been searching for both the murderers of her family and a meister who could wield her."

Spirit piped up. "An untrained weapon?"

Lord Death answered him. "You bet! She came to see me yesterday about classes, and then ran into Maka on her way out. Ended up having dinner with her and all of her friends! Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"My Maka?" Spirit said in surprise. "That's kind of weird; it's not like her to invite random people to her house…"

"Eh, that was partially my doing, actually," Lord Death continued. "I actually got a tip beforehand that we would be getting a new student, so I called in Maka, Liz, and Patty for the welcoming committee!"  
>"A tip?" Spirit went on. "Who from?"<p>

Death raised his hands in a shrugging motion. "No clue! It was anonymous!"

Elsewhere

A man shrouded in darkness sits alone. He grins to himself, sharp teeth going unseen in shadows.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

Sylvia Coldstone Residence

Cel sat at the table, one hand on her stomach, the other on the table. A single bead of sweat dripped down her face.

"Here."

Sylvia pulled a bag of frozen corn out of her bag and gave it to her. Cel looked at it begrudgingly.

"Take it," Sylvia insisted sternly.

Cel did and held it on her stomach half-heartedly.

Ding Dong came the visitor again.

"I'm not letting you in until you knock like a logical person!" Sylvia yelled at the door in annoyance.

"Oh fine, but you're no fun, nyan!" said the voice before knocking.

Sylvia gave an exasperated sigh and headed for the door.

Jules and Marcus looked at each other.

"I feel like this is getting really confusing and out of control," Marcus whispered.

Jules only nodded in reply.

Gavin stood with his back leaning against the wall, watching Jules out of the corner of his eye.

The door opened with a click and an interesting woman walked in.

"I am Mia!" She said with a bow.

"I didn't ask," Sylvia replied.

Mia stuck out her bottom lip. "You assassins are all the same, grumpy, grumpy, grumpy!"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I see. Well if you intended to hire a hit man, I'm afraid you've been misinformed. I've been out of—"

"Oh for goodness sake, I'm not here for you!" Mia interrupted, ducking around her and into the house.

"Wha—hey! What is this, weirdos barge into my house day?" Sylvia yelled.

Mia didn't reply, but skipped into the kitchen. "Good morning children!" She was wearing a small horizontally striped vest that showed her midsection and a long skirt that split down the middle.

Everyone stared at her. Cel raised her head to look. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

She crossed her arms and replied, "Now, Cel, don't pretend you don't know," she jumped over to her and took the bag of frozen corn away from Cel's stomach, replacing it with her hand.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked standing up. "What are you doing to Cel?"

"Call me Mia!" she replied. "And I'm healing her."

"Healing her how?" he asked.

"Magic, duh!" Mia said, pointing at the wide brimmed hat that sat upon her snow white hair. The top split off into two parts, making the hat look like giant cat ears. "I'm a witch!" Just then she ducked to the right to dodge the sword that had been swung towards her.

"I don't like witches," Sylvia said, gripping the sword tighter in her hand. "Especially in my house."

Mia sighed. "Yeah, yeah, dramatic back story, but I promise! I'm not like those other icky evil witches!" she smiled. "I just want to help people."

Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Right." She swung again.

But before she could reach the witch, Mia jungled the bells strapped to the witch, Mia jungled the bells strapped to each wrist in unison. Sylvia froze mid-step. "Just wait there, assassin. I'll be gone in a few minutes." She patter her on the head with a smile as she bounced back over to Cel.

"Meow, mew, meow, mew, meow, mew, meow!" she chanted as she touched her stomach.

Cel felt a warmth as her abdomen unknotted itself and the pain was soothed away.

"There! A little fresh air and you'll be good as new!" she giggled with a smile then bounced out of the house.

Cel stood up. Sylvia unfroze. Gavin stepped toward Jules.

"You're friends with a witch?" Sylvia asked Cel in a cold voice.

Cel narrowed her eyes. "I'm not _friends_ with anyone," she replied in an equal tone.

"Jules," Gavin began, touching her shoulder. She jumped. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Oh... uh, sure I guess," she replied. She stood and they walked out together.

Marcus glared at Gavin as they left. Quietly, he walked over and stood by the window.

"Not friends, yet goes out of her way to heal you?" Sylvia continued. "How did she even know you were injured?"

Cel clenched her fists. "That is not tryly your concern. Don't forget that you're the one who drove me to this."

"How dare you pretend to know the whole story! You know nothing of the past! You are blinded by revenge, although I suppose the witch does explain your appearance..."

"You'll stop that train of thought there if you know what's good for you."

"What did you want to talk about?" Jules asked outside.

Gavin took a moment to answer. "Are you feeling alright?" he eventually asked.

Jules avoided eye contact. "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"You're lying. You've been virtually silent since we got to the house."

She rubbed one arm as if to keep warm. "This place is dangerous. Every nerd dreams of being a part of a world like this. But ever since Cel and Sylvia fought like that I've realized... I've been thinking about the show... People got hurt all the time, like hospitalized-hurt. The people were trained in battle. Those who weren't? They didn't last very long." The more she talked, the tighter she held her arm. "We could die."

Gavin knew where she was coming from. He'd read the manga, which was arguable more violent than the anime. "Jules you can't think like that, you'll go mad!" He put a hand on each of her shoulders, but she pulled away.

"You don't understand," she continued, tears welling up in her eyes. "You and Marcus are my two closest friends. I would hate myself if anything happened to you!"

"Jules, you're stronger than this! We were obviously chosen for a reason, so-"

"Chosen? By who, a madwoman with a sword? It's going to take more than that to convince me that we'll be okay."

Gavin gave an exasperated sigh. "If that's not enough then what about the powers we're going to unlock-"

"You mean the powers that YOU unlocked!" she shut her eyes tightly. "You've always been lucky, we've got no idea if the same thing applies to Marcus and m-"

With that, Gavin snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders, brought her close, and kissed her.

Jules eyes flew open. Gavin ended the kiss almost as fast as he had initiated it, shocked at what he had just done.

"Jules...I ... I'm sorry, I just..." he began to apologize.

Now perhaps you remember where Marcus is during all of this. Standing at the window, watching the scene unfold. He couldn't hear anything that was being said, but as soon as he saw the kiss he became so angry he couldn't bear to watch anymore.

"You got a backdoor?" he asked Sylvia in a growly tone.

She looked at him with vague interest and pointed.

"Thanks," he muttered, practically stomping out of the house.

He stood in the back alley and yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard.

"FFFFF*CK!"

He threw a punch at the dumpster and nearly caved it in. That gave him pause. "What the..."

He looked at his hand. It had turned into a spiked ball. He started laughing like a giddy child. "No way!"

The rest of his body started glowing white and he transformed into a weapon. A mace to be exact.

"Kick ASS!" he whooped, completely forgetting the troubling thoughts he'd had only moments before.

**Okay guys, no adventure for the end here, but I wanted to tell you I'm taking the rest of the summer off (yes I realize there's not much left.) Expect the next update sometime in September, because I just did 4 weeks worth of summer camp and I just want to rest. However! I am working on another fanfiction, release date is to be determined. Enter that contest, people! I'm out of ideas! I wish you happiness in your lives, fictional, factual, or otherwise! L^3**


End file.
